Poison, Chains & Tiaras
by FaerieBreath
Summary: After Catherine's final attempt to poison Mary in S1, Henry confronts her and offers a proposition that may save her life. Rated T for some mature themes but as usual, nothing graphic or overly crude unless otherwise marked. Enjoy!
1. For the love of, I do

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

News of Catherine's attempt on Mary's life had finally trickled down to Henry. She had already been removed to the tower and restrained so there was really nothing more to be done.

Did that woman really not know when to quit?

Mary had been seen to by Nostradamus and was now resting comfortably in her room, under watch by Henry's personal guards. Bash meanwhile came to tell him of the night's events himself. Henry guessed he would be returning to Mary's rooms to maintain a vigil along with her ladies as soon as his current task was completed.

Henry had inquired about Bash's health but his concern was waved off. According to Nostradamus, any poison that Catherine might have used was effectively removed by the open window Bash had found upon entering the room. When Bash mentioned the discrepancy to Nostradamus he only mumbled something about ghosts and bitter wayward waifs.

He supposed it was just one more mystery that would likely never be solved.

Henry sighed as Bash took his leave to retire and he was left to his own thoughts.

Kenna had already left upon hearing of Mary's plight but Henry was not likely to find the respite of sleep anytime soon. He decided instead to go find his Queen. At the very least it would bring him some small measure of pleasure to see her humbled, it happened so rarely.

Stuffing his night shirt into a pair of pants, Henry took a candle with him on his way out.

Catherine de Medici had been his greatest ally, his greatest foe, and above all this greatest frustration for the last twenty five years. She was absolutely unmatched in her determination, ingenuity, and loyalty to whatever cause she dedicated herself. He only wished that he could have been on the receiving end of her better qualities more often.

Entering her cell, there was no escaping the fact that she would have known her was there, but when she didn't even look up he took a moment to observe her.

She looked…broken. Sitting with her hands cradled in her lap on the edge of the cot she partially faced the one window in the small room. There was little to observe, especially at this hour, but he supposed it was a better alternative to the monotony of the stone walls.

Eventually deciding that he would receive no further answers from his observations Henry finally spoke. "Well you have really gone and done it this time."

Finally looking in his direction, though her gaze was still cast downward, she didn't even pretend to play along, "What do you want Henry, have you come to mock me one final time?"

"No Catherine, in fact I…I just…why?"

"Why what Henry? Why did I try to kill the child queen? Why can't I just leave well enough alone? Why not just accept my fate?"

"No, I already know the answer to all of this questions…I…I don't even know." Sitting down opposite her he sighed heavily resting his head in one hand.

"Where…how did this, all of this go so very wrong?"

Looking up just a little more she answered his question with one of her own, "Do you honestly want me to answer that Henry?"

Scoffing, he shook his head, "Never a straight answer from you Catherine…"

"Well what do you want Henry, a confession? Remorse? You and I both know how this will end if Mary continues with her plan…if you allow her…" Sounding equal parts tired and angry she continued, "I am as good as dead anyway, so what have I to lose?"

"Yes well, now that you've done my job for me, I suppose I should thank you."

"Henry please, if you've come to gloat…do me just one final kindness and don't. You have what you wanted. I will finally be gone, you will have the Queen you always desired, you will have Scotland and eventually England. Just leave me to the misery of my last moments. Don't worry there is not an ounce of pleasure I will derive from…"

Frustrated Henry stood and moved around the cot, grabbing her by the shackles on her wrists and forcing her to stand, "If you want this so badly, to live and continue to be my Queen,then prove it Catherine!"

When she looked up at him it was with eyes that were sadder than he had seen in a long while. He released her with such force that she fell back to the mattress, crying out as the metal bit into her skin.

Once the initial sting from her unexpected decent subsided, she decided to make one last bid to him figuring she had nothing else to lose, "What do you want Henry?" Emotion vibrating off of every syllable it physically hurt Henry to hear her speak.

"What do I want? I want a Queen who will not question and undermine me at every turn, I want a wife who actually wants to be with me, I want to be with someone that I can trust and who will at least try to trust me in return."

"Well then Henry, I suppose you should just kill me now, I…"

"Are you really so indifferent, Catherine? No, that I can answer too. I know you better than any man, possibly any person who has ever lived."

Catching what used to be an elegantly placed curl with one of his fingers he drew it to its end before continuing, "I know what you are like, how you feel…how you capture moments of joy like a melting snowflake in your hand and face sorrow with a strength and resolve like no other. I know that when you came to my chambers and we…that was real Catherine. You came to me and what we shared was real," he finished, almost breathless.

Pausing in contemplation, then giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts he continued. "Cold then, consumed by your black Medici heart?"

"Running out of insults are we? Back to using my family as fodder for your grievances?" She huffed and turned her head to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. She was tired, so tired of fighting and now this.

Sitting back on the cot, Henry laid out one final challenge "Well if you truly want to live Catherine you can start by being more of a wife to your husband." Gripping her chin and tipping her face upward he made his request plain to her, "Kiss me Cate."

He knew she hated when he called her that. Instead of complying she fired back, "So my penance is a romp in your bed, or is it to be several?"

Dropping his hand from her face with a frustrated sigh, she continued anyway, "Shall we agree on how many it will take to pay the debt in exchange for my life, or am I simply to be chained to your bed until you are satisfied?

Turning away from her he decided to indulge her a little. She hadn't flat out refused him, and that in and of itself was encouraging. "When you told me this afternoon that you had sent Diane away you looked pleased…like it was some great feat discovering all her flaws to seal her fate, but did you ever think that the only reason I went to her was to get what I never could from you?"

"That's right Henry, after degrading me and ignoring me in all other matters, I was always so overjoyed to offer you my body as well."

"No Catherine, that was never all that I wanted…although a little more willingness there would have gone a long way. But as you have said, it's a little late for regrets. No matter, if you want this, if you want me to keep you alive then for now you will do as I ask and you will not try to scheme your way out of it."

"Have I your word that I and the children shall be spared?"

"No, but nothing in life ever is guaranteed…you of all people know that."

Sighing and closing her eyes, Catherine offered her bound wrists to him as affirmation of her agreement.

Wrapping her two hands in one of his he pulled them down to his lap and with the other cradled her cheek, bringing her toward him again for a kiss.

Knowing that this was the language that Henry most clearly understood she acquiesced to the wordless request, responding enough that he could't complain that she wasn't doing anything to aid her cause…even now.

But she also didn't stop the tears from flowing down her face.

Feeling them trickle over his hand, Henry broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

Pulling back, Henry cupped her chin with just two fingers to hold her gaze. "I won't make you any guarantees, but I also won't force you into this Catherine."

Rising, he walked around the cot and made it almost all the way to the door before turning around to give his final ultimatum. "Come to me and I will consider rescinding my judgement. I make no guarantees, but if you want to live, to continue as my Queen I require that you be willing to try and be more than you…than we have a chance to be since our early years. Heed this one request and I will consider letting you live. "

Henry finally turned and left Catherine to her own thoughts. Dropping her head in her hands, she shifted again and curled up on the cot.

She was still feeling ill from the effects of the poison, and Henry's proposition only added a weighted dread to her already taxed emotions. She knew what she would do…had to do, but she wasn't entirely certain that she could survive the dance yet again. To save her life she would have to release her battered heart to Henry's tender once more.

To save her life, she would have to sacrifice everything. To willingly submit to the pain that would eventually come.

A scream worked its way up her throat and it was all she could do to let it out nearly silently. She was not alone, and she would not let Henry's guards hear her anguish. She was defeated, but she still had her pride.

Once she had calmed the rage that Henry's ultimatum brought on she sat up and began to put herself back in order.

Eventually rising, ready to walk to the execution of her soul, she schooled her expression and made her request to the guard.

When the door opened she tipped her chin up defiantly and prepared to face her fate…funny how she had had similar thoughts on the night of her wedding. There was at least a small measure of symmetry in that she supposed.


	2. The Heart Laid Bare

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Striding into Henry's rooms she was met by…emptiness. Henry was nowhere to be found.

Hesitantly walking in just a few more steps she heard rustling behind her and turned quickly, only to find one of her younger ladies apparently waiting for her.

"Your Grace," she bid as she approached.

Turning fully towards the girl, Catherine tilted her chin with a defiant stare to hear whatever news she had been charged to bear.

"In the event that you chose to accept his offer, the King instructed me to wait here and give you his message. It is his desire that you plan to spend the next several nights here, and send for enough of your things that you should only need to return to your rooms to conduct affairs of state as needed."

"He specifically wanted me to remind you that as Queen it still falls to you to plan Mary's wedding…regardless of who she chooses to marry."

Huffing at his insensitive practicality she almost chuckled as that single request highlighted the state into which their union had disintegrated, a series of practical demands in the shadow of their personal relationship. He could be as cold as he so often claimed her to be.

"You may also give orders for your vanity, one wardrobe, and anything that you keep around for the children to be moved in as they should become accustomed to seeking you out here instead of your own rooms."

The girl began to look nervous at whatever she was to say next.

"What is it child? I assure you there is little that could truly surprise me, and even so it would not be you that I am be angry with."

"The King specified that your potions and poisons were also to be remanded to Nostradamus for the time being."

Internally becoming more and more aggravated, she maintained her indifference as the lady in question was still new and not yet trusted with such secrets as the inner thoughts of the Queen.

Finally deciding on a course of of action she responded, "In that case go, find Charlotte and have her see that it is done.

Curtsying to the Queen, the girl relayed Henry's final request. "The King also asked that by the time he returned you should be already prepared for bed and waiting for him in it."

Quirking an eyebrow, Catherine only hummed at the request.

Tilting her chin to indicate that her lady was dismissed, Catherine turned in a slow circle surveying the room, apparently her new room at least for the moment.

So he wanted her to move in did he? Apparently his claim to her having a choice about him bedding her was also a lie. Then again she had used his fondness for the couple's dance of passion to delay her execution, she supposed it was only fitting that he take advantage of her predicament to draw this out of her as well.

Walking over to one of the windows, she stared out through the portal of her new prison.

Disguised thought it may be with lavish tapestries and soft rugs, she had no illusions as to the true nature of her new accommodations. They were no less imprisoning than the bars and chains of her most recent residence…much like the trappings of Court.

She must have gotten quite lost in thought because before she knew it several guards began slowly making their way through the doors with the requested furniture, followed soon after by several of her ladies who were carrying clothes and other smaller essentials. Charlotte was among the first to enter, directing the men where to place everything and occasionally requesting that they shift some of Henry's things to accommodate the additional furniture.

Knowing that Charlotte had it well in hand Catherine remained by the window and waited for the bustling to settle down.

When she was approached by her ever resourceful lady, Catherine turned to hear what Charlotte had to say.

"You should be well set Majesty, with at least a week's worth of your usual necessities. Will you be needing me to assist you this evening?

"If you would have a bath drawn up and help me to change I will require no further assistance."

Nodding as she removed herself to comply with the request, Charlotte left the Queen to her own devices. Deciding that she had done enough thinking for the night, Catherine sat at her displaced vanity and began readying herself for bed while shoring herself up for what was to come.

This was sure to be a long night, and she would need all of her resolve to even survive it.

-/-/-/-/-

By the time Henry made it back to his chambers it was quite late.

Catherine almost chucked to herself, leave it to Henry to remand her to his bed, while finding some other entertainment with which to be occupied.

He always did expect more than what he was allotted.

Earlier she had given up waiting for him. Sighing despite herself she decided to simply try to get some sleep, but no matter how hard she tried to relax her attempts to quiet her thoughts hadn't been successful.

By the time Henry made it back to his room she was already laying in his bed so she decided just to pretend to be asleep and deal with him in the morning.

He made short work of getting undressed and then over to the bed. "Catherine I know you are still awake, please remove your nightgown. I wish us to sleep as husband and wife, even if you are not yet ready to indulge me in the full pleasures I seek."

Sighing softly, she braced herself for the verbal spar that he had already begun, she decided to first try and dissuade him with logic, "And what if one of the children comes to seek comfort from their mother tonight?"

"Well as far as their nannies are concerned you are still imprisoned and unfit for receiving visitors, Catherine. Rest assured your children will not be scarred this night by simply acquiescing to my request."

"So it's a request then?"

"It is, but I can just as easily have you moved back to the tower as you can refuse me."

Sighing as she acknowledged the truth in his words she closed her eyes for a moment before moving to comply. Instead of getting up as he likely expected, she simply turned on her back, shimmied out of her nightgown under the covers and dropped in on the side of the bed. She then resolutely turned back on her side and pulled the covers tightly over her shoulders and around her neck.

Chuckling, Henry got in after her and slid right next to her just shy of actually touching any part of her body…well almost.

She could feel his breath on her neck and running through her curls. She could feel the heat from his skin reaching for hers. He was in full alpha male mode tonight and was making his presence known…just what she wanted.

He could see the tension practically vibrating off of her as she held herself nearly straight as a board.

"You know this would be much more pleasant if you would at least give it a chance."

"And why should I Henry, when you are still carrying on with your indulgences? How can I be expected to give you everything when you only give me a portion of yourself? We only discussed this mere hours ago, are you bored with me already?"

"You think I was…" huffing, he rolled on his back with one arm resting on his forehead. "I was in a meeting discussing matters of state with Mary and Bash."

Squeezing her eyes shut to the try and force back the tears that threatened to spill, she kept her breathing controlled to try and keep him from hearing her falling apart.

It had all been too much.

She was already all over the place with the threat of execution hanging over her head, all of the efforts to prevent it, being abandoned by her family…again, worry for the children and especially for Francis, the distinct lack of rest she had experienced over the last several weeks or so, Henry's sheer malice toward her, and now his manipulations…and for what? To regain some fanciful lost love? To humble her?

She had spent all evening trying to make sense out of this whole situation, then as the night grew later she began to wonder what was taking him so long. Neither explanation of the way he spent his evening comforted her. Either he was indulging his appetite for the fairer sex while keeping her as a personal pet, or he was planning her execution as he prepared Bash to take the throne. Even with all of these efforts to please him, she might still be displaced and she wan't sure what was worse…to be banished with no means of supporting herself or her children, or to be executed leaving her children be to the mercies of their barely-there father.

Henry gently laid his hand on her shoulder and nudged her to turn toward him.

At first she refused to budge, resolute in her defiance of this one last thing. After a moment he let go of her shoulder and started stroking her hair instead, "Catherine…Caterina, I told you before, this is not about forcing you into anything. I simply want to know you more, to be a husband to you, a companion, a partner."

"Yes but your desire comes with a catch, Henry…and I am tired of catches, I am tired of my gender forcing me into subservience to men who want nothing more than to dominate and control me. Love and desire have nothing to do this this Henry, you're angry and you want your pound of flesh. Please just take it and end this charade."

"Is that what you want Catherine? For me to treat you as a mistress or a meaningless evening of entertainment? I am angry, but I am mostly hurt. Hurt from your betrayal and from your constantly shutting me out."

She mumbled something midway through his last statement, and he didn't need to ask her to repeat it to know what was said.

Stroking a single finger down her arm he continued, "I am sorry for also causing you pain in this way. But I felt your heart grow cold long before I turned to Diane…to the others. Show me that you are at least willing to put past huts behind us and I will spare your life…I want a new life with you, but this cannot be one sided."

Fine, if he wanted to see her…to know her, he could get his fill right now. That way he would at least get on with turning her away and she could spend what little precious time she had left in the solitude she desired.

Letting the tears flow freely down her face she turned on her back and stared straight at the ceiling.

"Catherine, what…"

"Well you wanted to know me, to see me, to hear the truth? In as far as you are concerned there have been many nights over the last twenty years that I have cried myself to sleep thanks to your machinations. Yes, you Henry. My heart has never been cold, only guarded thanks to your propensity to cut it open and leave it bare for all the court to see. My tender beating heart which you claim to so deeply desire."

She practically spat the last words, and took a moment to regain her breath. "I love our children, I loved Richard, and for some reason that I cannot even fathom I still love you. Now you may have me, or you may turn back over and go to sleep, but if you would kindly stop talking I will continue my usual ritual after being cut open by you once again. I am sorry of it is uncomfortable or inconvenient, but the truth is that I am not totally immune to your barbs or your whims and when you wound me I do bleed!"

Now deflated by the stream of emotions that she had allowed to pour out of her like a river she added as an afterthought, "by tomorrow I will return to being your dutiful wife and France's ever coveted Queen with none the wiser, but tonight all you have here is Caterina the woman, in all of her miserable glory."

Wordlessly he got up, went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of comfortable pants. He then went over to her side of the bed and picked up her discarded nightgown from the floor.

"Sit up Catherine."

Looking over at him warily, she paused a moment before doing as requested, taking the sheet with her clutched to her chest.

He began to bunch the garment as if to dress a small child.

"Henry, what are you doing?" she asked, exhaustion dripping off of every syllable.

"I have not asked you here to strip you bare or to belittle you in any way. I simply want my wife back, and if this will help even just a small amount…"

Closing her eyes she dipped her head toward him so that he could finish the task he had begun. As the garment dropped over her shoulders she released the sheet to thread her arms though the sleeves.

Reaching up and dipping her head again to pull what was left of her curls through the neck she hadn't noticed Henry moving closer until his hands entered her line of vision to secure the ties of the garment loosely closed.

His task accomplished, Henry returned to his side of the bed while she lifted herself up and drew the material down her legs before lying down on her back once more.

After climbing into the bed, Henry moved over so that he could lay on his side next to her propped up on one arm. Caressing the trail which her tears had carved down her cheeks with the back of his free hand he spoke softly to her.

"After the twins passed, I was heartbroken. I didn't know how to process losing so many of our children at once so I threw myself into the affairs of state."

"I knew that you were dealing with it in your own way, and that Claude had become…taxing to you but I felt helpless to comfort either you or myself. I had never felt so alone or so troubled than in the months that followed."

Looking at him questioningly, Catherine did her best to interpret the reason for his confession.

"You have shown me just a little more of your heart Catherine, and so I am showing you more of mine."

Leaning down to place a soft, almost chaste kiss on her lips he blew out the candle on his nightstand and settled down on his side, opening his arms to her…not a demand, but a request.

She paused a moment before rolling over and fitting herself into his body, chest to back. This at least she could do.

He cradled her to himself and shortly thereafter fell asleep.

She was not so fortunate as her mind refused to stop thinking over the night's events. Eventually though she was able to relax into a somewhat restful slumber, memories of her past with Henry cycled like a silent movie through her head.

At least this time riding the carousel Henry was not so blind to what his demands truly meant, to her…and hopefully to him.

She had lost faith in hope long ago, but perhaps she could yet learn to trust.


	3. A Peck and a Promise

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Henry woke to a still sleeping Catherine.

She had turned in her sleep and now had her face buried in her chest, once leg thrown over his own as if she wanted him as close as she could have him.

Sighing, he thought over the last several days.

What he had told her as she left him from their last coupling was absolutely true, he didn't want to kill her. He still loved her, and absolutely could not fathom what his life would be like without her.

He also knew that she would not be happy with their current arrangement and at the first opportunity she would slither back out of his grasp, walls up as high as they could be built. He desperately wanted to find his way inside that beautiful, passionate, loving heart of hers…to get back to they way they had been all those years ago.

At least if her own confession was to be believed and she did truly love him, despite ample evidence to the contrary.

They had both made mistakes and paid for them dearly.

Deciding to try and nudge her along a bit, Henry shifted a so that he was level with her face. Dropping kisses all over her face he waited for her to come more fully into consciousness before finding his final destination.

As always, his initial advances were met with a welcome response. Catherine had always been an ardent lover, well matched for his passions and pensions in their bed.

But as she came to full wakefulness, her equal pension for holding long grudges came into full light as she shoved him off of her and gave him one of her patented glares. "Taking something from me sleeping what you won't when I'm awake, Henry? Really, next you'll be asking Nostradamus to help you maintain such a state so that you can…"

But her words were cut off when he rolled onto her fully this time, taking what he wanted this time instead of offering it.

Holding her hands above her head to remind her of the position she held in their deal, he assaulted her lips and let one of his hands wander. When she groaned from his renewed assault he pulled back and planted his arms on either side of her, panting but with an unyielding gaze.

"I could take what I want Catherine, anytime, anywhere, but I choose not to. You are my wife, in the eyes of the law my property and I have every right to this and more."

Crossing his legs under hers and turning them both, he pulled her along with him so that she was now astride his body. He kept his legs remaining crossed even as she tried to push away from him.

"But I don't want to just take it. I want you to want this too…the way you used to."

Eventually her struggles stopped and she simply propped herself up with her forearms resting on his chest.

Huffing from the effort and her lack of mobility she replied, "Well than kindly wake me up first next time Henry. We have been strangers in this way for quite some time and I do not like surprises. This you should know by now."

"And yet you seemed pleased until that brain of yours started considering all the reasons why you didn't want it," he countered, stroking her cheek in a gentle comforting manner.

"Well take it or leave it Henry, but my brain is as much a part of who I am as…other parts."

Pointing a single finger on his bare chest she continued, "And at the moment, if you don't mind, I would prefer to keep those other parts to myself."

Not appreciating her usual ability to have the last word, Henry flipped them one more time and planted a short but pointed last kiss on her lips before climbing off of her fully. "For now Catherine, my wife." He stated for emphasis. "For now you may keep them to yourself, but my patience will soon run out and who knows what will happen then."

He walked away from her with a swagger in his step that projected a confidence he did not feel.

He knew that he was playing a dangerous game, one that if he lost could cost his more than he had ever had in the first place. His threats would only hold her for so long, and the more he threatened the farther she would run if this did not achieve his preferred end goal of returning her to his arms. He had to find some way to keep her here, but how?

Deciding that some time apart would do them both good he made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled out his clothes. He had no need for anything formal until much later in the day so he decided on a loose shirt and comfortable trousers.

After relieving himself and making sure that his interest in his reluctant wife was well in hand he strode over to her, now sitting straight up in his bed, and tipped her chin up. Dropping a short peck on the lips he gave her an amused grin before turning to leave.

"I will see you later Catherine," he remarked before striding out of the room.

Flopping back in bed, Catherine felt a little overwhelmed, and more than a lot lost.

Why had he shown such restraint?

Why not just force her to give him what was his to take, of which he had so kindly reminded her.

Why had he even given her this chance?

Rolling on her side she took a few more moments to try and decipher what his game was.

After several attempts but coming up with absolutely nothing, she rose form the bed with a frustrated sigh. The man always confounded her like no other.

Deciding that it was not something that she would come to an understanding of this moment she made sure that the bath she had requested for the morning was ready before retrieving her robe and stripping down to step into the tub. Although she did not make a habit of bathing evening and morning, she suspected that she would need the moment of relaxation after the inevitable confrontation that had just taken place.

She may have not known precisely where Henry was going to take that, but he essentially had her tied hand and foot. That alone was never going to end well.

Still deciphering no comprehensible explanation for her husband's actions she decided instead to just keep in the back of her mind a new mantra for her current circumstances, 'For the sake of my children I must stay alive.' As morbid and depressing as it may have been, it was the truth, and at the moment her absolute truth.

It would seem that Henry planned to take her own advice and no longer allow his hands to be tied by the whims of others, even Queens.

She just hoped that she could convince him that she was worth keeping alive to continue delivering such messages to him. When she had told Mary that power like theirs could be taken away as swiftly and easily as it had been given she was telling the truth, though this was the closest she had actually come to it so far.

Hopefully it would be the closest she would come to it ever again.


	4. Dodge & Lunge

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine had to send her ladies back for a few items they forgot to retrieve the previous night but she was soon ready to…she sighed deeply at the thought, to continue planning Mary's wedding.

That may have been the greatest wound Henry could have inflicted. To be constantly reminded that not only was her life at risk, but that her son, their son was now in exile because of their dear sweet semi-adopted daughter and her inability to…well there was no sense in bemoaning that now.

She refused however, to go and see Mary herself when it came to discussing certain details of the wedding.

Once she had accomplished all that she could for the day she personally checked on all of the orders for the event to clarify several details. She really didn't understand where the confusion could possibly lay in some of these errors…if there were to be enough settings for two hundred guests, why would there only be enough chairs for one hundred?

If Henry did decide to kill her she would very much like to visit once she moved on to…whatever form she might take, just to see how fast the French court fell into utter disarray.

She smirked to herself as she moved on to check on the artisans. Charlotte should be there to update her on any further developments. As Henry would get suspicious of any extended meetings which she took exclusively with her ladies, early on during her imprisonment she had instructed Charlotte to meet her here should she ever be released. As Catherine was their patron, the artisans would know better to talk…and they were easily disposed of in the event that any of them forgot that.

"M'lady," Charlotte intoned.

"What have you for me Charlotte?"

"Not much your Majesty. The King is confident in his case against you and so he had ceased in his efforts to continue gathering evidence. He seems especially jovial, but has made no efforts to schedule your execution, or even set a date for your trial and sentencing. Have you…"

"I have obtained a temporary reprieve by acquiescing to the Kings…new demands, but he promises nothing. It would be to your credit to obtain a selection of my potions, discreetly of course. I have yet to decide what to do about this."

"Any news on Diane or any of his other playthings?"

"The King seems to be solely occupied with you at the moment. Lady Kenna visited him today, but he made no move to engage her in any way which would not be appropriate for…public viewing."

"Hmmm, so apparently his games with me have once again become sufficient to entertain him."

"Will there be anything else Majesty?"

"No Charlotte, as my duties have been reduced I will likely be visiting the artisans daily so you may continue to bring me updates here. Anything urgent should be delivered by one of the ladies in plain dress."

Curtsying at the dismissal Charlotte went to complete her assignments.

Turning to take in the workshop and give herself a moment to think, Catherine decided that she would at least try to go and see the children.

Henry had forbidden her from seeing them since her imprisonment, but technically she had been released, if only on a limited allowance. She was sure that should he not wish her to see them she would be informed shortly anyway.

She was still not quite sure what she was going to say to them to explain her absence, as well as her uncertainty about the future. Perhaps she would say that she had been ill, and that though she was feeling better there was continued concern for her health. Getting them worried about something that would either never happen or that could not be changed would not benefit anyone.

She nearly made it to the children's rooms when suddenly her arm was yanked to the side and she was drawn forcefully into an empty room. She yelped and was about to give the perpetrator a piece of her mind when she was gracelessly pushed against the wall and soundly kissed.

It would seem that Henry had indeed been informed of her intentions and decided to handle it himself.

This time though she felt no obligation to oblige him as he had not even given her the option to refuse. She stood there passively and let him take what he wanted…or at least try, and waited for him to get bored.

And he tried…oh he tried. She wished she didn't have such a compelling reason to deny him, but she had to draw a line somewhere.

Sighing, Henry pulled back but continued to tower with both arms propped on either side of her head. "I know that you enjoy this Catherine, or at least you can if you allow yourself. There is no shame in admitting that you have not lost your desire for such things." He tried to sway her with his logic, but even if he had succeeded, the smirk that now graced his face was reason enough to deny him. Drawing a finger down her face he tipped her chin up so that she was looking directly at him. "It was but a day ago when we reconnected in this very manner…my wife I…"

She sniffed at that comment before answering, "Henry, you may have a right to my body, and you may be dangling my life in front of me by only the thinnest of threads, but it benefits neither of us to have you constantly jumping out at me and scaring me out of my wits. You of all people know of my…fondness for the shadows and those things that lurk within. At least give me the chance to accept your advances, or I would suggest that we both give up on this arrangement as there is only so much I am willing to grant you. "

Pinning him with one of her patented glares she continued. "I am not one to give unconditionally, you know this. Either treat me as such or I will take my leave and return to the tower, I am assuming that you still have the room set aside?"

Pushing off the wall to consider her request the distance was a much needed reprieve, through short lived and still not enough. "I suppose I have been a bit…vague in what I expect of you Catherine. At any rate though I wish for your to accompany me tonight and if you behave I will permit you to see them tomorrow. As it stands though the King requests your presence to greet the distinguished visitors from your homeland. They are due for an audience and a banquet in their honor and the King will not be denied."

Her response was a withering look at being denied her children even just one more day.

"I hope that I can trust you to be you most charming self tonight wife, or should I have your ladies lace you in just a little extra tightly this evening?" As he spoke he looped his fingers under a loose curl.

"So long as I am still introduced as your wife and the France's Queen I will be on my best behavior husband." Between the pressure of his demands, the constant touches, and his impulsiveness towards her of late, she was starting to feel uncomfortably crowded but restrained herself from squirming in Henry's presence. He really didn't need to be reminded of how much his presence and the tight quarters affected her.

"Well then good," he said with finality grabbing her hand and walking briskly out of the room and on toward her chambers.

"Henry, where do you think you are you taking me?"

Halting abruptly Henry turned back to her confused. "Why to your room of course. I assume that you will need to change before presenting yourself to our guests."

"Why, is my current attire unsuitable for such a meeting?"

Releasing her hand he raided his hands abruptly in the air. "How should I know, but you woman are always going on about how you need to add this or change that."

"Yes Henry, but I am not all women. I am always ready to perform my duties as Queen, even at a moment's notice."

"It is well enough, as far as I am concerned. You would be suited to greet the Pope himself in your nightwear as your very presence clothes you in regality much more effectively than any garment ever could, and I…" he paused stepping into her personal space and running his hand lightly down her cheek, "am happy to greet you in whatever state you are…attired."

Rolling her eyes she began to respond but was cut off with his lips on hers. Temporarily distracted by the lighthearted turn their conversation had taken and her unfinished train of thought she began to respond to Henry before she fully realized what she was doing.

Henry on the other hand realized it right away and readily took advantage of the small victory.

Reveling in the moment he drew her tightly against him and began to back her into the nearest wall. Soon his kisses began to wander and dipped lower, unfortunately for him thought this is what snapped Catherine out of the haze that had descended on them.

"Henry, Henry stop!"

Gathering what little strength remained thanks to her traitorous body and heightened emotional state, she planted her hands on his chest and shoved with all her might.

Both left panting, Catherine glared at him for his impulsiveness.

"Now I may well have to go and check my appearance Henry…you have such a knack for upsetting my pins and rumpling my clothes."

Coming near her again, he silenced her newest glare with a hand raised in surrender. He carefully settled one curl back into place before grasping her hand and tucking into his elbow. Continuing on their previous path he led her to their intended destination.

"You simply cannot help yourself can you?"

"I was wrong wife…you were not yet ready. Your lips needed a little more color, I have now fixed it…you can thank me later."

Her only response was to mumble something in Italian under her breath.

"Brilliant idea my love, you do not get many chances to practice your Italian at French court and our guests will expect only the best from their country…woman."

Her next epitaph was clear and required no interpretation.

"Your enthusiasm is as vibrant as ever dear wife. I do hope you save some of the energy for later this evening as I would love to…"

His words were cut off by her fingers pressing into the pressure point on the inside of his elbow, for which she received his own version of a glare. Staring straight ahead she intoned, "Yes of course husband I will be sure to keep them…suitably entertained. Would you prefer that I use your method of choice or mine?"

Chuckling at her ability to turn this back on him he patted her hand and responded, "No my dear, your own brand of wit and charm will be more more than sufficient for the evening ahead.

Smirking ever so slightly at the small victory Catherine kept pace with her husband, all the while preparing herself for what the evening may yet bring.

The game was afoot.


	5. The Traveling Pas de Deux

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Dinner was tedious. Henry wasn't specific enough when he told her there would be visiting Italians…they were from a family which had been enemies of her own for who knows how long and it had taken all of her charm and far too much effort to appease them.

She would be exacting payment for that little omission later.

Back in her chambers…if she was to be remanded here for an undesignated period of time she would be calling them that for the time being, she decided that a relaxing bath was just what she needed.

Henry had removed himself to a smaller more…relaxed gathering with several of the visiting men toward the end of the night. It was best not to ask what they discussed lest her head begin to pound so she had always chosen to let them attend to their own affairs as they pleased during these gatherings, in thought and in fact. He had behaved most unusually all evening, staying at or near her side almost the whole time, often with a hand on her lower back or near enough that his hand would wander for a slight caress, only to be removed when it would soon be considered indecent.

They danced, they laughed, they entertained their guests and Henry even took her out to the gardens for some air when he correctly sensed that her patience was nearing its end. Though he had received many offers of…distraction, he never gave her reason to suspect even his thoughts had strayed.

He seemed, content.

Now as she removed the layers of the day, she was having a great deal of difficulty keeping her thoughts from wondering when this dream would turn back into a nightmare.

Was he bragging about how he had 'tamed his shrew'? Would he come up here demanding that she make good on her promise to return to him fully as a wife, or even return only to drag her back to the tower?

It felt like last night all over again, and this time she even knew…mostly, where he was and what was keeping him so late.

Suddenly finding her bath less than relaxing she stood and waved over her lady who would be waiting with her robe…but the hands that smoothed the fabric over her shoulders were definitely not those of her lady.

Jumping reflexively while turning to see who it was, Catherine forgot where she was for a moment and the sudden movement made her lose her balance on the slick curved surface of the tub.

One hand clutching the robe closed, she pitched forward both thankfully and grudgingly into Henry's waiting arms. Internally cursing Henry for his near proximity which had caused the mishap, his saving her from a very painful fall only resulted in so many points in his favor…and now her heart was racing from the adrenaline.

Taking full advantage of the situation, Henry scooped her up in his arms and held her damp form to himself. Wisely deciding to say nothing, Henry simply smirked at her poor luck and the chance it gave him to once again hold her in his arms. Instead of simply putting her down he decided to sit her on the bed…which conveniently was the nearest raised flat surface.

When she crossed her arms and remained silent, Henry prodded, "The polite thing would be to say 'thank you' Catherine, as I am sure you have reminded every one of our children in similar circumstances."

"Well if you hadn't startled me, I would not have needed your assistance…do you plan on apologizing for that?

Taking her face in his hands he kissed her with reverence before pulling back and murmuring, "I'm sorry."

"That was more selfish than apologetic Henry, you…"

But he again cut her off with a kiss, this time stepping fully into her personal space with one hand around her lower back and one between her shoulder blades, his hand threading into her still damp hair.

Knowing that it would be easier to get rid of him by allowing him this moment, Catherine waited until his actions became solely focused on his goal before taking control of the kiss, biting his tongue, and shoving him off.

As he leapt back she quickly made her way off of the bed and over to her vanity. "That was for the lovely surprise you led me into regarding our guests, Henry."

Glaring at her from across the room, Henry put his hands on his hips, but again remained silent.

"You are a tease."

"And you should remember that the next time you set such a task before me."

He opened his mouth to protest once again but she cut him off. "And unless you relish the idea of going back and forth all night, I suggest you prepare yourself for bed so that we can both retire for the night."

Agreeing wordlessly, he did as she proposed. As she was virtually ready before he even returned, Catherine was the first to make it under the covers. Henry eventually joined her and nudged her to move closer to him.

Another night spent in Henry's arms…maybe she could do this. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad this time.

Maybe she would one day believe that.

-/-/-/-/-

The next day passed more quickly, though her duties had changed very little.

The visiting Italian Duchess had requested a lunch meeting, which Catherine had been absolutely dreading. She was likely trying to determine the strength of her relationship with Henry because of recent rumors about her pending execution. Catherine never expected them to remain within the walls of the Castle, but she would have preferred for the information to not travel back to Italy this quickly…especially to that area.

Catherine played the part and did her best to be convincing, but there was little she could do. Her freedom from the tower was at least a small mercy, but she and Henry were known for being constantly at odds so it seemed only logical that given the first opportunity Henry might actually try to get rid of her.

"Catherine."

She heard her husband call her name from the doorway and groaned internally. The last think that she needed was Henry coming in an proving that their relationship was just as dismal as the rumors suggested.

"Catherine, might I speak with you for a moment?"

A perfectly neutral request, perhaps this wouldn't be the disaster that she predicted.

"Will you excuse me for a moment," she intoned to her guest in Italian.

Walking over to Henry Catherine tried to keep her body language as neutral as possible through her face displayed her concern and irritation."Henry what is it?"

Gently cupping her upper arms once she was near enough, Henry smiled warmly at her and spoke in a low voice, "I heard you were meeting with the wife of my distinguished guest and thought you could use some assistance," he stated almost giddy with the prospect.

Speaking with her eyes as well as her lips she tilted her head to the side and began to ask, "What do you…"

"That's right Catherine, just give the impression that I actually had something to ask you and in just a moment it will be time."

"Time for what? Henry what are you…"

He loved confusing her, it happened so very infrequently that he cherished such moments every time they occurred. In some ways though her confusion over his intentions with this simple gesture hurt. How much more could he have helped her over the years…could he have loved her over the years? If he had only taken the time, given her his time and attention…his devotion.

Her words were cut off by his fingers curling and resting under her chin, lifting it slightly.

Her eyes widened in response and she was glad that she was faced away from her guest…he couldn't possibly…he wouldn't, would he? Kissing her right in front of the Duchess would be bordering on illicit, and he couldn't possibly be thinking that…"

But as his eyes locked on hers and he continued to draw nearer she realized that it was exactly what he planned to do.

She dared not move, except to accept his advances when he finally reached his intended destination. He was gentle and brief, he had been as well trained in proper etiquette as she and was apparently choosing to toe that line on purpose.

When he pulled back he simply said, "In case she was having any doubts about us."

"Henry you…"

But he never waited for her to finish her thought, simply leaned in and kissed her chastely on the cheek, allowing his hand to run down her arms and find hers. Giving her appendages a reassuring squeeze, he turned to their audience of one and bid her good day in her native tongue before walking back out the door.

Catherine stood there for a moment then forced a half smile on her face, as if she was enamored by the gesture and not a bizarre combination of confused and annoyed at his brazen advances.

He simply refused to leave her and her lips alone!

Turning back to her seat, she pasted on her best smile and hoped that she would be able to excuse herself from this meeting sooner than later.

"That was a most interesting display, does your husband insist on such…attentions often?," inquired the Duchess as Catherine settled back into her seat.

"Oh you know men, they need to feel like they are in control. Such delicate egos they have, and so easily hurt when they are denied. I have found that if I let him do as he pleases when there is no further damage to be done that they are less difficult when it matters the most. Don't you agree? "

The responding grin that grew on the Duchess's face indicated a similar understanding in her companion. Crisis averted it would seem.

Now if she could only avert her own crisis.


	6. Walking, Wishes & Whispers

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Again she tried to make her way down to see the children, this time encountering Henry in one of the doorways blocking her way through the final hallway to her intended destination.

Though he was at least visible this time, she was so focused on her goal that his presence still surprised her and she jumped at seeing him.

"Going somewhere Catherine?"

Huffing at his blasé attitude and feigned stupidity at her destination she answered sourly, "yes Henry, now if you will let me pass."

"No."

"What, does the Archduke of Bohemia need soothing now? Or perhaps Mary's Uncle has returned and you wish to avoid him again…what…"

"I want you to kiss me."

"Really Henry? My children have not seen me in weeks and you have halted me this time for a kiss?"

"Yes wife, your husband desires a kiss from you. Is there something preventing you from fulfilling such a simple request?"

"Since when has anything with you ever been simple. Even these last few days have been nothing but story after story and scheme after scheme. I still don't know what you want from me, only that you refuse to give me the one thing that will make this…this so called offer of yours bearable."

Getting more and more angry as she finally spoke what she had been thinking…well part of it anyway. "I am your wife, Henry, not a plaything and I would appreciate it if you would treat me as such."

"I have not been…I would never…" but her words gave him pause, is that what he had been doing?

He hadn't been thinking of in that way, but he supposed she was right…the moment he thought it he realized how ridiculous it was to even doubt her in his thoughts. When she was this certain about anything she was always right.

Ending his internal monologue he did his best to gather his thoughts regarding his expectations of her."Well then these are my terms wife, as clearly as I can describe them. For your life I ask that you continue to spend your evenings with me and that you prove your willingness towards me with either a secret or a kiss before the day has passed. This is also true for favors, grant me one or the other and in return any request will be given serious consideration. In both cases I will also return the sentiment."

Wrapping a curl around his finger he continued, "Is this agreeable?"

Instead of answering, she placed her hands on both sides of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. She was still quite angry at how easily he was able to dangle her continued existence in front of her like a carrot to a horse and so she didn't trust her voice to relay her answer.

After a few moments she pulled back. Looking at him in the eye, "May I go to see the children now husband? As…scintillating as your presence is, I sorely wish to be with them."

"Certainly wife, and I will accompany you."

"Yes of course," she said, coming out more bitter than she had intended.

She knew that she should be more careful as this was still a fragile truce at best, but fighting years worth of habits was difficult.

Henry turned to face the right direction and then paused, extended his arm. Eying him for a moment, Catherine warily tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and together they walked the rest of the way to the nursery.

"Do not worry Catherine, I am not coming along because I fear for your intentions. if there is one thing I have never doubted, it is your love for our children, I simply…I miss you. And as both of us are now free…that is free from obligation…"

But even to him it sounded, empty so he stopped trying and permitted the rest of the journey to be taken in silence.

Instead his thoughts wandered to where their conversation had ended. He had finally put what he was thinking into words. He did not after all expect her to jump right into his arms, his bed…not like that. But he wanted her back in all the ways she had denied him these past years.

He needed at least the hope that she would, that they would…that there was more than just the stewardship of the country and duty between them.

How far he would take this…how far she would let him was yet to be seen.

But Henry had no plans to kill her. He couldn't see any purpose for it…not really.

If anything he might just seek her help to knock some sense into Mary's head…and knock her off of the perch on which she had so smugly made her nest.

It was like having a young Catherine all over again, only Catherine had at least waited several years before becoming so demanding, so insistently incessant in her machinations.

As for his reticent wife he hoped that by forcing the issue, pushing her just hard enough that she would return to him on her own. He didn't want to become a chore, didn't want to be a duty. he wanted to be wanted, desired…loved.

Diane seemed to enjoy his presence so it must be possible, right?

He couldn't be that repulsive…right?

Only time would tell he supposed. And its not like his demands were all that unreasonable.

Well perhaps except for the noose he still held around her neck, but she would live….uhhh, right…bad choice of words, or rather thoughts?

What he had told her before was true, he didn't want to kill her.

Perhaps this show would buy him time enough to force Mary's hand so that he didn't have to decide between his heart and his kingdom.

Rare as it was, he knew it could happen…it had to, or he might as well just give up.

Catherine may be willing to go through life eternally miserable, but he was not. He would find a way to fix this, or he would find some other way. But he refused to just lie down and become a casualty of fate.

He refused.

-/-/-/-/-

The children of course were thrilled to see them both.

Their chatter was magnetic, and for a while Henry and Catherine were pulled in two different directions. After a while though the children decided it was time to play a game, 'I spy' they called it. As Henry had not spent much time with them this was new to him. He had little to draw from when it came to his own childhood, there hadn't been many games…training yes, terror yes, games…no.

The children went first and became more and more creative as they went, everything from the emblems on the guard's uniform they could just see through the windows to the color of the gems in Catherine's ears.

It was then that Henry had an idea.

"I spy with my little eye," he wiggled his eyebrows along with his last statement, "something that is blue."

Once the children recovered from their laughter at his antis, they started guessing at anything and everything they could see.

Henry after a while tuned them out and turned all of this attention to his wife, now recovered from earlier and playing along heartily…at least until she noticed where his gaze had landed.

Giving him a glare for his inattentively towards the children and the fact that it had landed solely on her, Catherine tried to join in the game again but Henry caught her from behind by her shoulders and leant forward, whispering the answer in her ear.

"It's your eyes my darling."

"Henry I know you are not that unobservant…my eyes are not…"

"Your eyes are indeed the color of the most pristine amber gems, but they bear accents of blue that have always drawn me in…"

"Father, Mother, you aren't cheating are you?"

Their gazes snapped back to their children, "Why of course not," Henry answered, "your Mother was just asking for a hint which I will relay to you as well. The blue I see is as deep as the ocean and is somewhere on your Mother."

And once again the guesses flowed from their mouths like droplets from a fountain…he hand't realized how much blue she was in fact wearing…

"Do you give up?" he finally offered to his now contemplative children, having nearly run out of guesses.

"Alright Father, what is it that you spy?"

He gave his answer and of course every child, assuming like their Mother that he was mistaking fact for fantasy, had to see. Unfortunately little Henry in his enthusiasm nearly knocked her over in the process. As Henry was now standing just behind her he caught her and helped her stand. He held her in his embrace just a little longer than was necessary, but for the first time in a long while, she didn't immediately pull away.

"Mother I saw a Lady and Lord kissing yesterday in the gardens. Do you and Father ever kiss?"


	7. Running, Catching, Slipping Falling

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Feeling heat rise to her cheeks Catherine could feel Henry's eyes on her, probably laughing internally.

Knowing that Henry would answer if she didn't, she decided on the simplest answer and hoped that it would go no farther. "Yes my darling, but we kiss in secret so that we don't cause a scandal in the court."

"Well then, there is no one else around, if you kiss him here there will be no one to see…mother please?"

Henry knew she would never refuse her children such an innocent request.

She she turned to him and he tried but failed miserably to hide the grin that threatened.

Her face was conflicted, how she kept managing to get herself into these situations was beyond her understanding, but there was nothing to be done about that now.

She just stood there, looking up at him, frozen under his gaze.

Henry stared into her hazel orbs to find the final permission he needed. She took in a breath as if to say something, but nothing came out. Her lips still parted as if the words had been stolen right from her lips. Slowly, Henry lowered his head down toward her and brought his hand up to frame her face.

It was not a long kiss, nor particularly…involved, but it was one of their most intimate embraces he could remember them ever sharing.

Pulling back Henry kept his gaze locked with hers as the children surrounded them at the surprise of seeing their parents embrace for the first time, at least it was a first for the younger ones.

"Now you have to tell mother that you love her father, or why would you be kissing her like that?"

Catherine closed her eyes as the dissonance of that statement caused her chest to tighten. "Charles my love, there is no one way for two people to embrace, even married people."

Beginning to turn away and out of Henry's grasp, head lowered slightly, Catherine's breath caught when Henry denied her the escape and embraced her shoulders to turn her back to him. Her head snapped back to find his gaze and silently pleaded with him to go no further.

"Henry…"

"How could I possibly be so remiss son, you are of course you are correct." Pulling her close with a hand around her waist and threading the fingers of the other hand through her hair, he drew her in once more and kissed her tenderly. The embrace was again short but Catherine felt like she would melt into a puddle right there. When he pulled back he uttered the requested sentiment as if she was the most precious treasure in the world. "I love you Catherine."

Caught up in the moment, Catherine nearly choked on her own words as they exited her mouth, "You are the love of my life." Her emotions were so close to the surface they were rolling over her in waves.

"Now me mother, tell me how much you love me!"

The children crowded in all the more, each making their own request but to Catherine the world had slowed to a snail's crawl. She couldn't breathe.

She eventually forced herself to respond, kneeling down to greet them all one by one, but it was largely by wrote. Her mind had fled to a far away place where she and her husband were young and in love, where they hadn't inflicted all of the wounds they had over the years. Where she might have even trusted him…

As it was almost time for the children to transition back into their usual schedule, their nannies and governesses began trickling in to take them away to their afternoon activities.

She rose from her place near the floor and stared at the door long after they left finding herself again unable to move.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Henry grimaced when the gesture caused his wife to jump.

"I never though I was so terrifying to you Catherine."

"Always Henry, you are my greatest weakness…except for maybe the children. But also my greatest teacher, of what it means to survive in such an unforgiving loveless marriage.

"I have always loved you!"

"You have always loved the idea of love, of a wife, of having someone to share your life with who is tied to you and cannot abandon you. But you have never been able to manage the commitment that goes along with that love. Even after I had done my duty as your Queen you…"

"I tried to find you through your self doubt and fear Catherine, but you wouldn't let me!" he finished for her grasping her arm to turn her back to him.

The pain that she saw etched in his eyes surprised her, had she really blinded herself to what her obsession had done to him?

"You may have not left, but for years you were as cold as ice. You were so consumed by what you viewed as your failure, but I didn't care about that. All I wanted was my wife to return to me…body and soul!"

Wrenching herself out of his grip she responded, "I can't do this right now Henry please just leave me be."

"And there you go again, running away."

His words halted her more firmly than his grasp ever could.

"Yes Henry, you have had your pound of flesh for the day, and in front of the children no less. Now I am going to go back to my rooms and lick my wounds. If you will excuse me, unless I am otherwise told I will be sure to to see you later tonight as per your orders."

"Walk out that door Catherine and I will walk you back to the tower myself."

Sighing she took a moment to fully consider her options before turning back into the room and walking around to tidy up the small space.

"Catherine what are you doing."

"Well I still need to collect myself and they children left quite a mess."

"Catherine will you please stop running away!"

"Will you stop dangling my life in front of me like the necklaces you dangle as apologies for Diane? At least when you give her things there aren't any morbidly fatal catches involved."

Turning to face him fully she continued. "Actually Henry, here is a better idea. I will go back to my rooms, under guard of course, you can keep me sequestered in there all you want. I will continue in my duties so that the country does not completely fall apart, and you can continue to enjoy your indulgences. Then everything will go back to the way it was and…"

Striding up to her until he was nearly on top of her he finally asked, "Is that really what you want Catherine? For things to go back to the way they were? Do you really not want to give us another chance?"

"What I want is to not constantly feel the need to curl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep, but that is so rarely an option that I have simply accepted the fact that as Queen it is not to be. As tempting as it is to indulge in such fantasies, I simply haven't the energy or the time."

Frustrated, Henry scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "Am I a fantasy? Have these last couple of days been a fantasy? Are you so consumed by your fear and doubt that you cannot even give this a chance?"

"Henry in as far as I can be certain, you are still planning to killing me! In what fantasy might anyone find solace where this is the probable end result!"

Grabbing her hand he marched her right out the door and back to his chambers. Protesting the whole way but stymied by his iron grip, Catherine's frustration grew exponentially.

Finally making it into his rooms and through to his bedchamber Henry swung her around to the side of his bed and lifted her to sit on the mattress.

"Stay," he commanded, which only added fuel to her fire.

As she now had an audience that wasn't moving so fast that she couldn't catch her breath Catherine began to protest in earnest. Henry in response cupped his hand over her mouth and when she still went on he removed his hand and kissed her instead.

When she finally stopped fighting he pulled back and continued, "I can do this all day Catherine."

"You advisors…"

"Will be either amused that I finally decided to act like a true husband and put you in your place, or annoyed at how soft hearted I have become because of what I have to offer you…it is your choice how the tale of the afternoon will play out."

"Fine Henry, tell me of this grand plan of yours, she replied flatly."

Moving over to his nightstand he opened the small drawer and removed a rolled, sealed paper. Returning to her he waited to catch her eye before handing it over.

Curious at his complete silence she unrolled the paper and glanced at the writing inside.

It was a full pardon, no strings attached.

Reading it through several more time to be sure her eyes were not deceiving her, she finally looked up at him and inquired, "When did you have this written?"

"Since the beginning of this whole fiasco."

"But…"

"I never wanted to kill you, I want you…need you by my side. But between Mary's posturing, and your scheming…"

Kneeling before her but keeping is gaze firmly fixed on hers he continued, "While I hope this changes something for you, this changes nothing for me. I still want you back. I want a wife that I can trust and love who will trust and love me back. I want you Catherine, wholly and truly, I want to call you mine."

Removing the document from her hands and placing it on the bed, he held her hands in his and continued, "Not because of some paper that says we are wed. Not because of your duty as my Queen, not because we share the parentage of the heirs of France, but because I love you and I want this to work. I want us!"

Biting her lip as she considered his words, his gesture of the pardon, his actions over the past days. It had certainly been a whirlwind…to go from shackled and condemned to now free with the possibility of new hope. Henry seemed sincere, but could she trust him? Could she truly risk her heart even one more time?

Rising, Henry approached her slowly. Cupping her face like he had while they were with the children, he looked deeply into her eyes and once again entreated her with a kiss.

It wasn't demanding, but it was full of feeling.

It wasn't meant to dominate, but it was sure and full of desire.

She felt cherished and wanted…loved.

Finally slowing and eventually pulling back, he looked into her eyes to try and discern what she was thinking…she looked lost.

Stepping back, to give her room to breathe Henry drew her hands to his lips and kissed them reverently. "I will give you time to consider this my love, but I anxiously wait your decision and hope that this evening you will allow me to be graced by the honor of your presence."

With this he turned to walk out, leaving her speechless.

She certainly had much to consider.


	8. Ruled by the Head, Ruled by the Heart

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Taking a turn around the gardens, Henry tried to calm his spinning thoughts.

Could he actually do this?

Could he win her back and stay faithful to her?

He knew that if she agreed, that it would only be under the condition that he give up his mistresses. They had fought enough over that issue that he didn't even need to ask.

He knew that she was worth it, but did he have the self-control to follow through?

As King there was very little here was denied. It's probably what irritated him so terribly about her, she was one of the very few in the world who dared to tell him no, and follow through with it.

Her charms knew no bounds except when it came to her own pride.

He couldn't really blame her. He's not sure that he would put up with him either.

Wandering back around the lake, he saw the object of his contemplations sitting in a gazebo on the opposite side of the lake. He had had commissioned the structure for her many years ago after he found her there sitting on the grass one day. She had recently arrived from Italy and while ever gracious she seemed lost. She created such a stunning picture against the lake that he wanted her to be able to enjoy the spot year round. She had loved it then and told him so in the most formal French he had never heard. Oh that he could know her thoughts now.

Then again, maybe he didn't want to know…he wasn't sure his ego could handle it.

Besides, he knew that she would not appreciate him staring, Moving on he decided that he would give her space and see what nonsense his advisors had cooked up for him today.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine slowly slid off of Henry's bed and decided to just walk. She had no destination in mind, nor did she really care.

If his words were to be trusted, Henry was leaving this up to her. She had the pardon in hand and could refuse or accept him as she pleased. She had a choice, about them, about their relationship and how it would be shaped…at least as long as Henry's attentions remained with her.

She had never been given such a choice.

Children and young adults in her family were moved around like chess pieces, advantageously placed and proffered for the family's gain.

She was told by her aunt that her parents loved her and would have protected her from such machinations, but they weren't there and her aunt died far too early to truly protect Catherine from the family's politics.

Then she had been offered to Henry as a wife and though she gained a measure of power through her position, she was sill a woman and therefore dominated by the men of Court, Queen or not. And then came the long line of Mistresses and flirtations who further truncated her power by displacing Henry's affections.

She could never win.

Eventually she decided to take a walk outside, hoping that the brisk air would help bring some clarity to her thoughts. She sent one of her ladies to fetch a heavy cloak while she waited inside one of the glass enclosed patios to gaze over the landscape.

When she first arrived in France she felt like she had entered a fairytale. The Castle, the gardens, the courtiers, the gowns, everything seemed wonderfully magical. The King had been welcoming if a bit hard and the Prince…Henry had been charming. He seemed fascinated at everything she did. None of it offensive of course as she had been well trained by her family, but just foreign enough or just formal enough that he had been enamored.

Their first year together still felt like it was a dream. A dream seen through rose colored glass.

Eventually she wandered down to the lake and a certain gazebo came into view, another relic of Henry's affections. When he presented it to her she thought it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard of. To build such a structure at some random spot on a whim because she had sat there once? But that was Henry all impulse and no forethought, hence their current predicament.

Turning in to the small structure Catherine chose to rest for a moment. Despite her outerwear, she knew that she would become cold soon, but decided that the view and the comfort of the memories elicited were worth the momentary discomfort.

If she gave in to his plea she could be setting herself up for a very painful fall. For her and possibly for the children as well. They were always affected by the state of their parent's marriage, and the higher the peak the farther they fell as well. Could she put them through that again?

Though he had done nothing to call attention to himself she could see Henry across the lake watching her.

It would appear that he had sought the solace and silence of the frozen landscape as well.

He didn't tarry long, turning to continue on his path and she could feel her heart urging her to go with him, to seek him out. His presence, his warmth, and perhaps even his offered love had always called to her, drawn her in. She had once asked Francis if the draw of Mary was so strong, but she already knew the answer even as she asked the question. She knew because she recognized the same draw that mirrored in her own heart.

If she obeyed her heart she might regret it later, but she knew that if she didn't she would almost certainly regret it.

Safe and alone, or vulnerable with the possibility of companionship.

What a choice.

-/-/-/-/-

Henry received some interesting looks from his advisors as he entered his mind clearly elsewhere. He had made it no secret that he and Catherine were no longer strictly at odds and he could see the questions in their looks. Finally one of his advisors decided to break the silence with an inquiry, equal part testing and pressing.

"Majesty I hear you have released your adulterous Queen from her cell is there…"

"Lord Hugo, do you value your nose staying attached to your face?"

"Well yes Majesty I…"

"And your head, had it entered anything dark, tight and odorous lately?

"Majesty…" with one look from the King though he already knew what his answer needed to be.

"Yes, and no Majesty."

"Then if you seek to keep it that way, I suggest you leave the affairs of my wife and myself to my own determination and use your energies to help my decide on the affairs of state. This is the entire reason that you are here, is it not?" he finished, leaving no room for argument.

Knowing that when the King was in such a mood there was little that would dissuade him until her was at least felling more reasonable, he closed his mouth and retreated into silence.

-/-/-/-

The meeting had been reasonably successful, although their were several issues which had yet to resolved with suitable solutions.

"King Henry."

Henry internally groaned as Mary and Bash entered the room quite briskly and very unannounced.

He was wondering when he would be seeing them.

Better sooner than later he supposed.

"Yes my young Queen what had you vexed this time. Has Catherine tried to poison you again?"

"No Majesty I…"

"I think what Mary means is that after…"

"After her last attempt, Catherine and I have discussed the situation and come to an agreement. She will no longer be making any attempts on your lives, but neither will there be an attempt on hers. I have decided to pardon her and deal with the Pope later."

They both began to protest, but he held up his hand. "My intentions have not changed for the two of you, we will just need to be a bit creative with the specifics of how and when."

Turning to gaze at the map mounted on the wall behind him, Henry effectively shut down their pending protests, "that will be all, you may take your leave."

Mary and Bash were so stunned that they didn't move for several moments, but neither did they offer any words of protest.

King Henry waited for them to leave before allowing a grin to spread slowly on his face.

Yes, he could feel in his bones that this was the right decision…even just his decision seemed to turned the tides of who bested whom in this fickle rule of which he had been bestowed.

He was the King, Catherine was his Queen, and he soon hoped that with just a little work the balance between them as it always should have been would be restored…and that the workings of the kingdom, including this issue of England and Scotland, would be resolved soon after.

Yes, it was good to be King. Now if only he could be so certain about his Queen.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine made her way back through the Castle and for a moment considered returning to her own rooms.

It would be the easy path.

It would be the most painless path.

But since when had she expected either from the life she now lived.

Her pace was calm, belaying her internally whirring thoughts. As she was let into his rooms she took a moment to take them in. They hadn't changed much since Henry chose to move here years ago. His father had died not long prior and the strain of ruling the country had taken its toll on both of them. She had been riding him especially hard about his many nights away, suspecting that Diane was back at the Castle, and one night he just didn't return.

His things had begun disappearing not long after and, well the rest was the start of some of the most painful memories of their married lives.

Finally making her way into his rooms she found him staring out though the windows.

It seemed that he had not heard her enter and so she softly padded up to him placing one hand on his back, right between his shoulder blades.

He tensed and froze for a moment then turned abruptly, eyes widening as soon as he saw her. Reaching down to hug her, he literally swept her off her feet and turned her in a half circle so that when he finally set her down again her back was to the wall. He he kissed her then, releasing all of the nervous energy he had accumulated over the last several hours into the embrace. He was as giddy as a school boy and enthusiastic as a new groom.

Finally pulling back, he spoke with the only words that he could pull together in his excitedly stunned state. "You came."

"I did," she said, smiling. "Henry I just…"

But he cut her off again with his lips, bending to place an arm under her knees he lifting her to himself and and carried her to his bed.

Laying her down reverently, propped up against the pillows he finally broke the kiss and pulled back, a look of wonder etched in his featured.

"I will prove to you that I am sincere Catherine, I will need no more chances you just…"

But this time it was she that silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Don't speak Henry, for now your promises, your actions have been enough. Now lets not spend any more energy worrying about what may be or what we may yet do. Just be here with me…now, and let tomorrow come as it will come."

Dragging one finger along his chin she pulled him down one more for a kiss, this one much softer, shorter, quieter. It spoke of a quiet acceptance, a willingness to give them a chance.

They did the dance of couples that night, but not of lovers.

As they got ready for bed, their actions belayed those of a couple long wed, comfortable in their ways yet rediscovering the nuances that they had forgotten during the years apart.

Coming back together again they settled into his bed and he kissed her. First on the forehead, then on the nose then on the lips, caressing her cheek as he spoke, he bid her goodnight. He held her close that night, protectively cocooned in his embrace as they both succumbed to the currents of sleep.

His mind at ease Henry drifted off just a short time before Catherine. Feeling his breath slow and deepen she looked up at him one last time, eyes pleading to the now unconscious man.

"I love you Henry, and I want to trust you. Just please don't hurt me again."


	9. First Take a Breath, then Join the Dance

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine woke still cradled in Henry's arms.

From shackled to sharing to her husband's bed…it was still hard to believe.

He was still snoring softly and so she was presented with a dilemma. She knew that he didn't need to be up for some time and didn't want to wake him. He purposely never scheduled anything this early in the morning, but that she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep either.

She hadn't indulged in a leisurely morning in a very long time. She no longer needed to defend her life, but could she allow herself to just be?

Jus then Henry shifted and pulled her tighter against him. Apparently she would be staying where she was.

Sighing, she let her thoughts continue to drift. The only matter yet to be resolved was Francis, and she wasn't even quite sure where to begin. Would Henry allow him to come back to court? Would Francis even consider returning?

She missed him dearly, one of her few confidants even if only to a limited degree.

She would have to think about the matter and perhaps even wait to see what Henry had in mind.

Letting out a cleansing breath she decided not to dwell on it just yet.

She could do this, she could just let herself relax and enjoy the moment.

She could…right?

Maybe if she said it enough times it might eventually sink in.

-/-/-/-/-

Henry woke to find Catherine still in his arms. Her distinctive figure, her golden curls, her very presence a force and a balm all rolled into one.

Nestling his nose into her curls he knew that she was awake when she hummed in response.

"Good morning Henry."

"Good morning my love, I hope you slept well."

"Better than I have over the last several weeks for sure."

Feeling a swift stab of guilt for putting her through that he answered, "I am sorry about that Catherine."

Though she normally would allow his guilt to ride him for a while, in their current state it would serve no purpose. Instead she decided to try and ease his guilt. "There have been many decisions we have both made that we later regretted, and this one is no different."

"While I am more than appreciative, I'm not so sure I would be as forgiving as you Caterina."

The use of her given name gave her pause. She hadn't formally used it since she left Italy and she and Henry hadn't been anything but formal in years. "You haven't called me that in a long time Henry, and now twice in two days…you must be feeling sentimental."

"Caterina Maria Romula di Lorenzo de' Medici"

Catherine had always loved it when he said her full name, especially how it rolled off his tongue. He had even taken the time when they were first married to learn how to say her last name correctly. The 'e' was supposed to be spoken softly, the letters rolling together, not segmented into several parts

Reaching behind her to run her hand softly over his arm she hummed again, taking in the offered affection.

"I have always felt inadequate in the face of your's and your family's history and of all of the accomplishments. Even your name has more history in it than my own. Henry Valois II, how boring."

Turning in his arms Catherine looked at him in confusion. Her name?

He continued his train of thought, "My family has started wars, yours has elevated Popes and developed the arts. My line brings death and yours…"

"My family has caused its fair share of bloodshed, much more than we would like to admit. It is no revelation that the Medici dominated Florence for a long time, and far too often we maintained that power utilizing any means at our disposal to achieve that end. You know this also because of the price I paid for my family's indiscretions.

As she said this she brushed his cheek with her fingers, the action helping to belay the feelings that always bubbled up within her at the thought of her final years in Florence.

Henry mirrored her and sighed. "We are quite the pair are we not? My time in Spain, yours in Florence. How is it that…" His words trailing off as his own thoughts began to spiral downward.

"We are suited to each other Henry, in so many ways. We have been made for each other. It is a conclusion I came to many years ago, one of the reasons that I…I was never able to let myself forget, to turn my heart fully from you."

It was another mystery that he would never quite understand.

After a while he had hardened his heart to her, unable to take the rejection. She had been his light, his chance at redemption after his dark time in Spain. He thought he had been given a gift, that he as her husband could be her protector, but then she had all but scorned him and chose instead to to become consumed by her fears of her seeming infertility.

He had turned then to Diane, his own confidant for most of the years growing into his own following the time spent in Spain. They soon returned to old habits and it only drove Catherine further away.

Drawing her back toward him Henry nestled his wife into his broad chest.

A little longer. He would hold her for a just a little longer before they had to face the day.

Perhaps this time around she would allow him the honor of being her protector. He rarely had the opportunity as she needed protection so infrequently. But rarely was not never, and after her change of heart even rarely brought with it the hope of promise.

-/-/-/-/-

Francis was furious.

He just found out that his Father planned to have his Mother a beheaded. Had he gone madd?

Surely he could see what a bad idea this was.

Once old enough to observe her for himself he had taken some time to consider Diane as objectively as he could and and judge for himself who and what she was. There really wasn't much to see, the woman was a widow who had been hired to care for his Father when he was returned from captivity in Spain. While caring for him they grew close and perhaps even confused. Even as a child he was a Prince and able to do, say, and request anything he wished from nearly anyone.

He knew that Diane and been far more involved in his Father's adolescent development than was really healthy and that that relationship had continued into adulthood. Beyond that though, all she really did was live lavishly off of the crown's coin and entertain his Father when he was at odds with his Mother or because she wanted something.

She didn't even spend much of her time at the Castle, instead traveling for long periods to shop and socialize in Paris where her family lived.

How did his father even think that she would be a suitable Queen?

Shaking his head, Francis thought back to the previous day and the surprise at finding Lola at one of the less than reputable establishments at which he had chosen to expand his more worldly horizons.

Just before they left the owner of said establishment informed then jovially that the Queen, his Mother, had been convicted of adultery. Francis of course knew all too well the immense irony of that statement coming from his Father, but they lived in a land that was unkind and unfair to the fairer sex. He knew this too well.

He honestly wouldn't blame her if she had taken a lover, or even several. It was the whole 'sentenced to death' part thanks to his Father that was bothering him. He never thought he'd see the day that his Father would choose t go this far and if there was anything in his power that might be done, he would see it stopped.

He decided that he would ask to escort Lola back by riding instead of by carriage. He needed to get back to the Castle and knock some sense into his Father before things went too far.


	10. The Proverbial Other Shoe

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Not only was Mary planning to take her children's birthright, but she had removed them from the protection of the Castle right under Catherine's nose, taking them to the village virtually unguarded.

Calling her most trusted guard she ordered that a dozen men should ride out immediately along with the boy's nannies and retrieve them. Mary was welcome to continue on herself, but her boys would not be going down to the village today. Catherine would go herself, but she would only slow them down either on a horse or in a carriage, and it's not like they would have to look beyond the main road…they couldn't possibly miss them.

Making her way to the throne room for today's audience she instructed her ladies to inform her as soon as the boys were back and prayed for a quick release from this particular duty.

She really had no say in anything that went on. Her duties primarily consisted of helping to smooth ruffled feathers, and was otherwise essentially ornamental. Over the years she had gleaned quite a bit of useful information from different complaints, but today she was simply not in the mood.

Just before she was announced to enter, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun her head around quickly, unaccustomed to her attention being summoned in such a manner and immediately frowned when she saw who it was. Honestly, her husband seemed utterly incapable of keeping his hands to himself!

"Good afternoon my love."

Narrowing her eyes Catherine continued to glance suspiciously as Henry took her hand and kissed the back of it before clasping her fingers in his own and leading her the rest of the way into the throne room, leaving the guards at the entrance to announce them en route.

-/-/-/-/-

The afternoon had been relatively uneventful with mostly peasant disputes and a disgruntled minor family who's daughter had be indelicately handled by a supposed suitor. He then abandoned her when she fell pregnant and her parents were seeking restitution, preferably in the form of a marriage. Their relationship was well known, and even blessed by the parents who were now besides themselves because his treatment of her had resulted in her ruin.

As the last of the petitioners filed out, Catherine had already exited the throne room and was preparing to make her way back to her own rooms. She had cleared the rest of her afternoon so that she would be immediately available when the boys were found, but she was pulled out of her reverie when she heard footsteps fast approaching. Turning to see who it was she was presented with her husband trotting to catch up with her…just when the day was supposed to become relaxing.

"Catherine, if you would just wait a moment."

Her husband never ran after her. If he wanted her he sent someone else, or pulled her along if he was especially insistent, but he never chased her. After their very first year it had always been the other way around.

"Yes Henry, what is it that you need?" She inquired setting her posture in such a way that if he had any sense left in him he would leave her alone while she waited of the news.

"May I walk with you?"

Clearly this was not a day for sense, or sensibility.

It took her a moment to process he request, his completely reasonable request which highly unusual for her very alpha male husband. Why was he being so nice to her, vying for her attention like this?

It was likely that he was just eager to bed her and was cajoling her to that end.

At her expression of curiosity he reasserted his petition, "I simply wish to walk with my wife, unless you have some objection?"

"No of course not husband," she replied still a bit wary,

They were about to turn in the direction that Catherine was originally traveling when one of Catherine's guards came rushing up to meet her. The look in his eye caused her whole body to freeze. Something was wrong.

"You Majesties," he huffed out, clearly out of breath, "the Princes are missing."

Although she was expecting something like this her heart still seized at hearing it so plainly.

"What do you mean they are missing? Where have they gone, and why have you come all the way back here to report this instead of staying out there looking for them?" inquired the King,

"All of the guards that were available are already looking, and I have already dispatched more from the Castle to aid them, but I thought that you would like to be informed."

"I will join them," Henry stated, turning to go and change into more suitable clothing.

"And I as well, have two horses prepared."

"Catherine, you shouldn't."

"They are my children Henry, I will not rest until I know they are safe…until I can hold them in my arms and kiss their sweet heads."

"Very well, but you will ride with me. Go and get Bash to join the search if he has not already. You can take us to their last known whereabouts and he will guide us from there."

"Catherine," Henry called, a moment before she had fully turned to return to her room. Turning to face him, a look of worry and moderate annoyance written clearly on her face, Henry knew that he had made the right call by halting her before she got herself into too much of a tizzy, "we will find them."

Nodding once, as convinced as she would be by mere words, she continued along her previous route as fast as her legs could carry her.

-/-/-/-/-

"Charles," Mary called, already out of breath and getting tired from her flight with the boys. She was equal parts glad for their seemingly boundless energy and exhausted by the pace they had set.

"Charles, how did you know about the secret door in the carriage?"

"It's Henry's and my little secret. The stables are the one place were we can go where no one minds or bothers us and our nannies never think to look. We like to play in the carriages when no one uses them and so we found out that several have those secret doors."

Clever boys, Mary thought.

After they had gone on a while, Mary was reasonably sure they were headed in the direction of the Castle, she needed to stop and take care of an increasingly pressing issue.

"Boys, will you go one just a few more paces while I take care of something." Nodding their heads they skipped on ahead, but not far enough that she couldn't call out to them if she needed to.

Unfortunately the shadow that had been following them was far too accomplished about being soundless with just about everything she did to be heard, even by Mary when she was right on top of her.

Just as Mary had gotten settled into her intended task, she felt a rag being pressed over her nose and mouth and the world started to turn sideways.

"I'm sorry Mary," came the tortured voice of the not quite Castle ghost.

"I know that you have come to love them, but my mother must pay for what she has done."

As Mary passed out her last thought was of how foolish she had been, Catherine had warned her, and she had not listened. Now those two sweet boys were in danger of being hurt or possibly even worse.

It was all her fault.

-/-/-/-/-

The King and Queen had made it to the site of the carriage along with their small contingent of Bash and the guards. As much as Catherine somewhat resented Henry's insistence that she ride with him, it was comforting having him so near when she she was such a worried mess.

When they arrived Henry helped her down with care. If she wasn't in such a hurry to get the search on its way it would have been a touching moment.

The guards began attending to the bodies while Henry and Bash sought to determine which direction they may have gone. Catherine surveyed the scene with a heavy heart. So many lost today, so many had given their life for her children…her children who were still missing.

Something left in the brush caught her eye. It blended so well with the surrounding that she almost didn't see it.

It was Clarissa's covering.

At first Catherine didn't recognize it because she never would have thought she might see it out here. What was it that Mary had said? That she had just found out about the family she never knew that she had and that the hair tied around the locks of Charles and little Henry seemed ominous.

"Henry, Sebastian!"

The two men came trotting over and she asked, "could they have gone this way?"

Having had no luck so far, they set to work looking for indications that Catherine might have found something, Bash eventually called back in the affirmative. The footsteps were in fact indicative of a path that fit with a passage of Mary and the two boys.

Taking a moment to embrace his wife Henry grasped her hand and indicated for Sebastian to proceed.

Tracking was much more tedious and careful work so the horses were left riderless and drawn behind them. Relieved that they had at least gotten this far, Henry and Catherine just focused on looking around for any obvious clues while Bash focused on the subtleties in the brush.

They would find the boys, they had to.


	11. A Mother's Heart

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

They came across Mary not long after, slumped against a tree, but from what Catherine could tell she was merely asleep, drugged perhaps.

When they couldn't rouse her Bash offered to carry her along with them, but Henry quickly pointed out that he was their best tracker. Instead he offered to carry the unconscious Queen while they continued in their journey.

As there seemed little other option, Catherine and Sebastian agreed and Henry reached down to pick her up. Realizing how light she was, Henry made a note to talk to Catherine later about perhaps suggesting to the younger Queen that she consider indulging in a few more sweets every now and again. It was difficult enough being a Queen, they certainly did not need the added burden of not having adequate reserves of strength to handle the demands of politics.

A fainting woman was dramatic, a fainting Queen was just inconvenient.

They continued onward with Bash in the lead, Catherine following right after him and Henry drawing up at the rear with the guards scattered about them on all sides.

It would be dusk soon so they all prayed for a quick end to this hunt.

Catherine felt sick at the thought, what would she find? What state might the boys be in, if they were found at all? And what would she say to the shadow that once played with and now had kidnapped her two precious children.

She thought back to the few short moments that she had been able to share with the girl…with Clarissa.

At first she was overjoyed. A child of her own, and proof of her ability to do her duty as Queen. And then she saw it, the evidence that would lead to her condemnation over the whole affair. She knew that as soon as Henry saw the mark, that he would know it was not his.

Throughout the pregnancy she had been worried, and it only intensified as her time drew near.

She knew that the child was not Henry's. Just the thought of Richard brought a tear to her eyes. It was the hardest nine months of her life which could have been the cause for her beheading…her so called treason. And so she did the only thing she could think of, she turned the child over to the physician to try and assuage the malady.

He promised.

He promised and he failed miserably, and then he lied.

And now here they were, all these years later where she may be soon put in the position of having to choose one child over another. The hatred and pain of years of neglect had driven this girl to do something nearly unforgivable in her mind, especially if she actually went through with it.

Her own child. This was Claude and the twins all over again.

She forced her anxiety down in order to focus on the task at hand, it wouldn't do anyone any good, and she had to believe that they would find the boys.

Hoping, wishing, dreaming…there seemed to be a lot of that happening lately.

-/-/-/-/-

"Clarissa, are you sure we should have separated from Mary like this?," asked Charles, growing more and more worried as the day wore on and they hadn't seen anyone in quite a while.

"Yes, I already told you that she went back for help, but that we will continue on in the right direction. If you are worried we can stop here and wait for them, in fact," she said, "why don't we play a game while we wait."

The boys grew increasingly more concerned at the game that Clarissa was proposing. Normally when she played with them she was very careful about only doing things that they were comfortable with, but neither of them could swim and it was cold. They also thought that adding rocks to their pockets sounded odd and they could not figure out the purpose, but she was becoming increasingly more upset and little Henry was starting to get scared so they did as they were asked.

"Henry, Charles!"

Boys both turned at the sound of their mother's voice.

"Mother, you came for us!" called Charles. Little Henry, however, lost no time and ran as fast as he could into her open arms. Unfortunately Clarissa was able to reach Charles and he was now struggling against her hold.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll throw us both into the water!"

Forcing the panic back down her throat, Catherine pushed little Henry behind her and faced the daughter she never had to chance to know or to love. "Clarissa darling, please just release Charles and we can talk about this. Listen to your mother I…"

"You're not my mother! You have never cared for or loved me!"

Biting the inside of her cheek at the anger radiating from the Castle ghost Catherine considered how she might answer.

"You're right Clarissa. I have never had the chance to because I was told that you did not survive your first three weeks of life. You were only in my arms mere minutes before the physicians whisked you away to try and remove your birthmark."

Stepping closer ever so slightly and extending her arms she tried to further plead her case.

"You would never have been accepted by the Court as you were and I was assured that the physician that helped to birth you would be able to remove the mark safely, but instead…"

"Instead I have been known only as a monster my entire life!" Clarissa screamed.

Her sickly crowing voice sent shivers down Catherine's spine. How much different her life might have been if she had been able to care for her, to raise her as her own? She would never have been able to keep the child at the Castle, the evidence of her adultery so plainly visible, but could she have done something else? Sought out some other method to remove it or to find a family who would care for her?

No there was nothing else that could have been done, and yet here they were. At an absolute standstill with the fate of two of her children hanging in the balance.

Deciding that a new tactic was in order Catherine tried another approach. "Clarissa dear, although the name you were given is a beautiful name, it is not the name that I would have given you if I had the chance." Pausing so that she did not overwhelm the girl Catherine continued after a moment, "Would you like to hear the name I would have given you?"

Clarissa's heaving sobs had quieted and she had begun to loosen her hold on Charles. She nodded in agreement her head bobbing in quick short bursts.

"If given the chance I would have called you Aurore. It means 'dawn' in Latin, the original language of my birth country. Your conception and birth Clarissa were as a new dawn for me. Although I did not know you long or hold you in my arms as I wished, your birth was my salvation because it meant that I could bear children. After ten long years I had finally brought a child into this world, an heir to the throne."

"Through circumstances that were beyond both of our control I have not had the chance to get to know you, but that does not mean that I do not love you. Ask anyone and they will tell you that above anything else I love my children, and I would do anything for them. Please believe me."

But it had all become too much. Clarissa began to back up, still clutching Charles right off the cliff. Utterly ignoring the terrified screams that now ripped from Catherine's throat, she had no desire to hurt her half-brother, but she needed to leave this place. To leave this moment.

It was all too much.

Just before she got to the edge, Clarissa pushed Charles back toward their Mother and took the final few steps back. It really wasn't far, but she landed wrong and was stunned at first. She decided that it might be better to just play dead.

She heard a commotion above as the small party tried to discern what had happened and what to do next.

Not long after pebbles were knocked free as the guards were sent down to check on her. Not knowing what they were doing, they simply kicked her side a few times and when she didn't move they declared her dead.

She couldn't fit into their world, she never would so she just laid there.

She could Catherine from above talking about unhallowed ground and her lack of suitability to be buried in a proper manner. Perhaps she did care…

More pebbles fell as she heard another guard descend. From the words the guard muttered it sounded like her Mother had made a cross out of sticks and sent it down to mark where she was to lay.

This would not be the first time she had been buried alive, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

The more they thought you were not a threat the shallower a grave they dug, and so she braced herself for what she knew was to come, and then it didn't.

The lazy guards decided just to leave her there…well easier for her anyway.

This was not the life that she would have chosen, but it was her life and it was time to make something of it. She had named herself Mary's protector, perhaps she would continue her mission outside of the Castle, or perhaps she simply needed a new mission.


	12. To Live as Queen is Oft not a Fairytale

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Francis's return was met with little fanfare, which suited him just fine.

He noticed Mary's raised eyebrow at his traveling companion, but cared not as she had rejected him and he was not here for her anyway.

He was on his way to find his father and was quite surprised when he was directed to his mother's rooms. When he inquired further he was told that she had been released from the tower and she and his father had been seen together on several occasions.

He was very tempted to just backtrack and disappear once more, but the uncomfortable look of the guard's face piqued his curiosity.

That and his mother would never forgive him for coming all this way and not seeing her.

Making his way to her rooms his ears were on high alert starting at the end of the hallway. On one or two occasions, he could actually hear them from farther than that, today he heard nothing at all.

He even paused right outside of the door and listened to the guard's amusement. Looking up he found barely concealed smiles and inquired of what they knew.

"The King and Queen carried the two young princes in a few hours ago and we have heard nothing since."

"Nothing as in…"

"Not a sound Dauph…,"the guard cut off abruptly as they had heard a little of what might be transpiring with the line of succession, but no one was really sure.

"Francis will be just fine, thank you. Please open the doors for me."

Nodding their heads, the each opened a door to allow him access.

Francis moved in slowly, continuing to listen as he went.

Still nothing.

Finally he made it all the way into his mother's bedchamber and found a sight he had been a part of once or twice as a child, but never thought he would ever see again. Both of his parents were curled up in his mother's bed, with the two princes huddled together and between them with everyone fast asleep.

Clearly something had transpired.

Backing slowly out of the room, Francis decided to let them be and find answers to his questions later.

Asking the guards to pass on a message to his father, he informed them that he would be in his old sword shop. His mother had promised that she would keep it as is until she had exhausted all avenues of keeping him on the throne. He had protested, but he was more than glad now that she had insisted.

Making his way there he hoped he would not run into anyone, he wasn't here for reminiscing and he especially did not want to see Mary again.

He had almost escaped the complications of Court, then his life had never really been simple had it.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine woke to her youngest son trying to get up and jostling everyone as he went.

Still groggy she barely got a warning out about the height of the bed before he scrambled off over the side and over to her chamber pot. He was laying directly next to her and so she was now mostly freed from the pile of limbs that now occupied her bed.

The boys had insisted after their baths that their parents stay with them and Charles got it into his head that he wanted that to me in their Mother's bed.

She really couldn't blame him, she had been noticeably absent over several weeks and never fully given an explanation. She was sure that at least Charles would have heard the rumors of her pending execution, but the nannies would have done their best to reassure them otherwise unless it had been made official…which of course it never had.

Climbing back up on her bed, little Henry gracelessly climbed back over her and snuggled back into her chest.

"Mother," he inquired, the biggest blue eyes peering right up at her as he spoke. "I'm glad you came for us. Clarissa was always so nice. I hope she is alright and she finds new friends to play with."

Stymied for a moment while she overcame the sudden lack of breath that encompassed her lungs at the thought of her bastard daughter. She anticipated several nightmares in the future from the whole incident. Unsure if she would be able to fully shade her reaction she pulled his head into her chest and simply murmured, "I'm sure she will be fine."

As he fell back to sleep, a testament as to the toll the whole ordeal had taken on the little prince, Catherine was just thankful that she was again able to hold him securely in her arms.

By the time they had gotten back to the Castle, the boys were so tired that she and Henry had carried them up, rousing them only long enough to bathe them and then bundle them into bed. Charles had made the request sometime after the bath and before they had been tucked in, so into their parents arms once more they went before finally succumbing to sleep altogether.

Well except little Henry who had woken up and cried when she tried to pry his little hands from her dress.

"Momma, I need you. You go away, and then I go away, and I'm tired of aways, please…"

Henry decided then that for once he needed to be present as the protector of his little family and so with Catherine already in bed next to little Henry, he made sure that all was well and that they wouldn't be disturbed before climbing in opposite of Catherine so that the boys were sandwiched between them.

It was a precious moment that he would never forget.

Not long after he stirred as well, but could only raise his head to catch Catherine's eye as Charles was well and truly attached to him as well.

"It's getting late," she half whispered, "we should wake them to eat something so they do not get hungry in the middle of the night."

Nodding his head in understanding, Henry jostled Charles gently while Catherine roused little Henry. When both boys had been properly awoken and settled alongside of Henry in front of the blazing fire, Catherine sent for her ladies to retrieve something for dinner.

Returning to her pile of boys, Catherine smiled at the sight.

Her boys.

The thought brought a slight pang as two of her boys were not here…one because he could not be and one because he was off finding his way as an ex-dauphin.

She would find a way to remedy that, but not tonight. Tonight she and Henry were caring for two boys that had been forced to grow up just a little more today. It wasn't their fault, and it shouldn't have had to happen yet. But it would soon become very normal and that realization made her sad.

Soon she would not be able to protect them from the ills came came with being a part of a ruling family.

For this alone she hoped that Henry was being sincere. It would make the transition that much easier and a bit less traumatic. Francis, Elisabeth, and Claude had not been nearly so lucky, but perhaps their younger children just might.

Once the food had been delivered, Catherine arranged the boys around the offered meal and the four of them dug in.

The children of course were ravenous. Even though her nerves were limiting her desire to eat much, Henry kept encouraging her so she managed to get a reasonable amount down as did he.

She had already sent for nightclothes for everyone and so after dinner they all changed and then got back into her bed.

She might need to consider getting a bigger bed if this continued to happen too often, though she hoped that she would never be repeating these particular circumstances ever again.

Finally blowing out the candles, she climbed into bed and found herself wrapped in the arms of a very sleepy little boy. Smiling, she made herself comfortable and then hummed a familiar lullaby to aid their passage into sleep before succumbing herself.

-/-/-/-/-

The next morning carried on mostly as usual until Mary came running in frantically seeking Catherine's help.

"I've just been informed by the servants that a festival is almost upon us and I didn't know."

Thinking for a moment, Catherine mentally catalogued all of the festivals this time of year until she came to the right one, and her heart dropped to her feet.

The Queen of the Bean.

One of her least favorite holidays and one of Henry's favorites.

He normally would take full advantage of the freedom it provided. As King he was expected to have his indulgences, but Henry tended to take the freedom to a whole new level.

Legally he was allowed to have one Mistress and one Wife, declared and sanctioned by their society. Otherwise it was considered right that a King should also have many conquests, at home and abroad and that it meant that he was both well and able to lead.

This celebration essentially allowed him one additional Mistress or the day, which Catherine never much appreciated, but it was always Diane that got into the biggest pout over it.

That Catherine liked.

Knowing that she should not shirk the tradition, especially one which the women that served the Castle so looked forward to year after year, she motioned Mary to her desk and started helping her plan.

The event may not be as grand as some years, but she could pull it together. She had done more with less in the past, a trait which the young Queen would need to acquire, but for today would simply have to be a lesson in observation.

Mary was smart enough that she could figure it out on her own, but as Catherine was still here, she might as well continue to train her. Mary had been truly repentant after the incident with the boys and in general had been acting less like a spoiled child, finally making her presence bearable again. Besides the Castle and France would be better off for it.


	13. Desire of the Heart, Desire of the Soul

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The next morning when Henry exited his wife's rooms, he was given Francis's message by her guards. Assuming that he had not spent the night in the workshop, Henry sent one of the guards out to find out Francis's current location and report back.

He could send for his son but thought that he might prefer a more private conversation, and that wherever Francis had chosen to sequester himself was likely far more private than the King could manage outside of his chambers.

That and he wanted to have this conversation with Francis alone.

He wasn't quite sure what he would say as aside from the fact that Mary would be marrying one of his sons and Catherine would be staying alive. Beyond that he hadn't much of a plan.

That was usually Catherine's department.

At this point Catherine would also not be leaving as a displaced Queen either so that would mean that if Mary still refused to marry Francis, that Bash would have to be legitimized directly as a bastard, as Henry would not be marrying Diane.

It wasn't impossible…

It certainly wasn't his first choice, but it wasn't impossible.

An hour or so later the guard returned and reported that Francis had found a quiet spot in the gardens to while he waited to hear from his Father. Henry set down the papers he had been reviewing and went to find his son.

This would be a most interesting conversation. Hopefully one which he would come out of with his son's blessing.

It certainly wasn't necessary, but it would make him feel better as Francis had been exposed to more of his philandering over the years and would be the most jaded over such things.

The hard look on Francis's face told him that he had his work cut out for him.

He deserved that, he knew…but it still saddened him to be received so harshly over the premise of Henry's love for his wife.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine was finishing up some last minute details when Francis found her. Dropping everything and practically running to him she enveloped him in a hug.

Her son was neither little nor a boy any longer, a fact which she was reminded of a little more every day. Once she had checked him over, a mother's instinct to be certain, she drew him to her chaise and urged him to sit with her.

"Francis, I'm so glad you are back. Your Father…"

"Yes I have already spoken to my Father, but I have no plans to stay. I heard that your life was in peril and so I came back to talk some sense into him, but it would seem that you already have that well in hand."

Taking her hands in his he continued, "Mother is he treating you as he says? Are you truly alright? From what I heard, the rumors…"

"Yes Francis, I am fine. Your father and I have come to an agreement."

"He told me as such, but is this truly what you want? Mother you once asked me when you were trying to dissuade me from seeking after Mary if the pull was so strong that I had already succumbed to my love for her. I now ask you the same question."

Beginning to speak, Catherine was interrupted once more by Francis. "Mother he has hurt you so much over the years, does he even deserve this chance?"

Considering her words, Catherine paused before answering. "At first I was not amenable to what he proposed. In fact he made a bargain with me that was neither of my choosing, nor of my liking. His offer to spare my life left me little choice than to accept and I was not at all thrilled with the terms. But he soon allowed for the leeway that I requested and we have been…it has been a process."

"A process towards what?"

"I think the best classification I might come up with is that he is courting me, at least as much as a husband might ever court a wife."

Her face belayed the lack of understanding that even she was still trying to grasp what was and what was to be. "He has been sweet and caring. He has not pressured me into responding to him as the ardent lover that he is so well known for, and he had been helpful to me as well as with your siblings. It has been strange, but I have begun to get accustomed to it. And yes believe it or not the pull is that strong, much as I have tried to do away with his child over me. I love him still."

Pausing for a moment to take in his words, he pushed just a little farther. "Does he make you happy mother?"

Smiling slightly she answered, "Happier than I have been in years."

Nodding his head and grasped her hand in his, "Well than as always I support you, but I will be here if he goes back on his word. I always have been and I always will be. We can take the others and go gallivanting across Europe should his affections turn again…to teach him a lesson in how important you are, to him and to France."

Smiling at his statement, she drew him into a warm hug and tucked his head into her shoulder.

"You have been my guiding light for so long Francis, thank you."

Feeling herself begin to tear up as her thoughts and emotions swirled into one, "my darling boy all grown up." Drawing back, she cupped his cheek with her hand and inquired, "Francis, how long do you plan to stay?"

Sighing he had been hoping that she would not ask that question.

"Mother I really should be going, I have now spoken to Father to ensure your safety, and that is all I came back for. I really should return to my traveling as things might still get tense here, even if I stay out of sight."

"If you must go, then will you at least send me word of where you are? I worry for you, and I have not yet given up on securing your return. Nothing has been truly decided…"

"Have you and Mary changed your mind about our marriage?" he interrupted her, though he already knew her answer as she had not brought this up earlier.

"No, but Francis…"

"No Mother, I have been displaced and accepted that, but I will not remain here to stir trouble. If the situation changes I will happily return, but until then I will return to my travels and leave the country in yours and Father's very capable hands."

"You will at least write, so that when I have fixed this I may get in contact with you quickly?"

"Yes Mother I will keep you abreast of my travels, but only you."

"My sweet boy, all grown up and taking Europe by storm."

They sat there for a while longer as Francis informed her of his travel to date and the many things he had seen. He was growing into a man and she was not there to see it. It brought both sorrow and joy in equal measure.

Her heart might never recover, but she was glad for him none the less.

-/-/-/-

The Queen of the Bean celebration came and went, completely without incident.

With Catherine's guidance Mary had gotten everything in order so that the event felt simple and charming.

As per usual Catherine became somewhat invisible. It was the one part of the event that she actually enjoyed. For one night she was not judged or weighed for what she wore, how she acted, or how pointedly Henry was ignoring her.

Although the event, or even the day for that matter, was not exactly progressing as usual.

First of all, he had stayed with his temporary Queen in full sight of the court…all day. Once she had returned from her time of transformation with Catherine, he hadn't tried to bed her, he hadn't tried to cajole her into anything untoward, he hadn't taken a single moment alone with her at all.

She had returned with Catherine late afternoon to change into her evening gown and back out to the banquet. There he had wined and dined her, danced and flirted, but his hands stayed in a perfectly appropriate location and his lips never grazed any part of her that they shouldn't.

His eyes on the other hand were a whole other story entirely.

All night they had been flicking back and forth from what he should be attending to, and his true Queen. Nearly every time she looked over at him, he was either just looking away or just turning toward her. And every other time his stare was so intense that she nearly melted under the intensity of his gaze, but that aside the event was entirely uneventful. He even returned to their rooms early and was already in bed by the time she made it back.

When she finally tucked herself into the covers he simply rolled over, urged her closer, held her in his arms and said with absolute certainty, "I love you Catherine, thank you for choosing to be my wife."

Left speechless, Catherine decided that in lieu of her usual eloquence, that actions would speak louder than her words anyway. Leaning over she kissed him sweetly on the lips before starting intently into his eyes and stated with certainty, "I love you too Henry, my husband and partner. I am yours caro mio."

Pulling her closer Henry settled her against his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

And the evening turned into morning, and they were at peace, and their renewed love for each other grew.


	14. The Hunters and the Hunted

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

It was the 10th anniversary of recommitting the French Scottish treaty, marked originally by the promised engagement of Francis and Mary. Although the specifics were currently in limbo as to who exactly Mary would be marrying, the occasion was worth marking, in this case with a royal ball.

Marie de Guise had been invited, but was unable to attend and with Mary's final choice for a husband still in flux, the focus instead was placed on the two existing Queens of both countries, Mary and Catherine to celebrate the future finalization of their alliance.

Henry may or may not have devised this in part as a way to show off his Lady, his Queen for the prize or rather the treasure that she was.

He had in fact insisted that he should be the one to commission her gown for the evening. She had acquiesced to his request under the condition that one of her ladies supervise the process in her absence. Henry had reasonably good taste when it came to formal attire, but his choices sometimes lacked…finesse.

When she was finally presented with the end result she was stunned. The bodice was encrusted with pearls, rubies and accents of amethysts in a breathtaking pattern which she had never used, but which offset the folds and form of the rest of that garment beautifully.

From the full skirt to the newly commissioned crown which took on a lighter pattern of the jewels offset on a burnished gold foundation. She looked every bit the ruling Queen, and felt it too.

Catherine could barely keep the grin off of her face as her ladies readied her for the evening. The only drawback to the garment was the rather open neckline that it bore. Nothing indecent to be certain, but not her favorite shape as is begged a wardrobe malfunction, though the bodice would be reasonably sturdy with the significant amount of jewel work that supported the precarious neckline.

She didn't even care that Henry had said that he would meet her at the ball instead of walking her there himself as he had begun to do again. His love was written all over her body tonight and she felt it, firmly ensconced in his careful planning and consideration. It was a tangible example of his affection.

Now look what he had done, she was apparently becoming sentimental in her old age and that was his fault too.

Just before she rounded the last corner she saw Henry waiting for her. 'So she wouldn't be walking in alone after all,' she mused. Her grin only intensified when she saw him freeze for a moment at his first full glance at her form. Mesmerized was the nearest description she could come up with of her husband's currently frozen stance. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It had been a long time since she had been able to say that.

Gliding up to him, she pulled him from his reverie with three simply words, "Good evening Henry."

As if he had been suddenly released from a magical spell, Henry gracefully took one of her hands in his and bent down on one knee to kiss her borrowed appendage once his lowered form settled on the stone floor.

"My Queen you are absolutely radiant tonight."

"His Majesty the King has exceptional taste, and the Queen couldn't possibly think of refusing such a gift from her doting husband."

Henry rose, a firm grin still plastered on his face as he offered with an extended hand, "shall we?"

Taking the offered hand, Catherine gladly allowed him to lift hers aloft and fell into step with him as they made their entrance for the night.

-/-/-/-/-

The evening went smoothly, and Henry stayed intently attentive to her all night, offering her dance after dance, and complimenting her frequently, for her own ears and all else who would hear him.

His advisors were less than thrilled at that which amused her to no end. To think that he might actually have feelings for the ice queen, what a thought.

She was so lost in his affections that when he asked her out to the gardens 'for a brief moment alone before the formal part of the evening begins' was what he claimed, she accepted without a second thought.

He had been such a gentleman all night that she didn't think much of it when he pulled her into a secluded part of the garden and began kissing her in earnest.

"Henry, just try and not mess up my…" was all she could get out before her lips became inescapably otherwise occupied. The man certainly knew how to kiss."

She had been expecting this earlier with the looks had had been giving her since he first saw her before they entered the hall. He had already explained that the reason he had not picked her up from her room was that he didn't think that he would have allowed her to leave if he had seen her earlier. It would not have been the first time he had…sequestered her just prior to an event, but as she was one of the guests of honor it would not have gone over well.

Once he actually kidnapped her for the whole night, much to his father's displeasure. Henry simply could not steal the prettiest woman in the room, he had claimed.

Statements like that did nothing to help mend their relationship, but she appreciated the affections the Sr. Valois bestowed on her, especially in those early years.

She was enjoying the moment so much that even when his kisses traveled lower on her neck and he began kissing along the line of her dress she simply allowed herself to enjoy the moment and continue just a little longer.

That is until she felt the sharp pain of his teeth meeting rather indelicately with the skin right above her heart.

Shoving him off her she was speechless for a moment, so filled with anger at his betrayal of such a moment, of her trust.

"What do you think you are doing Henry, and here of all places, of all times…I can't believe you!"

"Well I wanted to stake my claim on you, your heart is mine Catherine, and I want all here tonight to know that. Some of those Scots were giving you a most ungentlemanly stare, and I wanted to confirm clearly what is mine and not theirs."

Again speechless, Catherine turned to return to her rooms and remedy Henry's claim on her when she felt his hand grip her wrist, a grip which she knew she would not get out of easily.

"It is time for our formal address, there is no time Catherine, we must go inside…now."

Anger boiling over, Catherine knew that she would not be able to get out of this one without causing a scene, she set her jaw and began to stride back inside, shaking his hand off as she went when she stopped suddenly. Turning around she made one final bid before she decided what to do about Henry's blatant act of disrespect.

The look in her eye gave no question that what she was about to say left no room for error in his response.

"Apologize Henry."

"But Catherine, I was just…"

"No Henry, you have humiliated me for most of our married lives, in front of the Court, in front of the children, and I have taken it with barely a word except in our own private moments. I have accepted it, I have accepted it all and do you know why Henry?"

"Wh…"

"I have done so because despite what they may or may not think of what you do and don't do, the Nobles, the Court, even the commoners expect you to treat me like a wife, which for most of them loosely translates to the dirt below your feet."

"Catherine…."

But she continued on, not yet caring what he had to say.

"I have accepted it because your actions were either a show for the Court, or because we had already gone our separate ways, and at least then I didn't have to deal with the immature King who thought that sitting mistresses in his lap in full view of foreign ambassadors was not only a good idea but amusingly adorable."

"But if this is to in any way continue, I am not that woman any longer. The Court can think what it will think, but if you want anything more than a political marriage Henry you will learn to treat me with respect. Unless there is some political reasoning for seemingly treating me in such a way, I refuse to be both your paramour and your pigeon. You need to choose which one you would like.

Honestly taken aback by her speech, Henry took the span of about three breaths to process what he had heard before letting out the most heartfelt response that he could muster, "I'm so sorry Catherine, I didn't realize, I'm sorry."

As she finished the last phrase, he walked over and knelt before her, lightly grasping one hand in his own. Saying nothing more and only looking intently at her to see what she might do, he was left kneeling there when she turned to continue her journey without a word, leaving Henry to decide what he would do in her wake. She decided she needed a moment to compose herself and didn't want to be near him just yet.

He eventually caught up with her but stayed a pace behind until they got to the door. There he stepped right up next to her and offered her his arm.

She took it but still didn't spare him a glance. He knew that she would carry on with her duty, but he also knew that he would pay for this later. He just hoped that his response had bought him just a little grace and that she wouldn't turn him completely away.

No, that wasn't even the case, he was absolutely terrified.

He had been proud of his accomplishment. He wanted to let all those Scots, practically heathens as far as he was concerned with their drinking and their loose tongues, let them see Catherine for what she was. She was not only the Queen of France, but his Queen, his wife, his and his alone.

But she was no ordinary wife. She was Catherine de Medici and she was a woman not to be crossed, In his zeal to announce that in a way that he thought they would best understand, he had forgotten that.

Now he just hoped that he would be able to pay whatever price she had in mind in recompense. That there would be the possibility of recompense at all.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine was furious over Henry's antics that evening. She was angry that he had fallen back into old habits but she was also angry at herself for still allowing herself to fall for him.

Grant it, Henry's display had sent a clear message to its intended recipients as there was not one single man the rest of the night that didn't bow and address her formal or steer clear from her altogether, especially when Henry was at her side, but that wasn't the point.

However, he had apologized, and she did believe him when he said that he hadn't realized how demeaning it might be to her. However, she had never been one to simply hide herself away because of display like Henry had made…even one made of her, not when there was another way.

If for nothing else it would serve as a reminder to not cross her like that again. And in this case, the method would indeed be very satisfying. She fully planned to return such a favor in her own way.

Once she had set her plan and put everything into place she simply waited in her own rooms for Henry to appear. Although most of her necessities had been moved to his or rather their rooms, she had instructed her ladies to return some of them to this room tonight, necessities of his and of hers. That done, she sent word for Henry to meet her here for the evening instead of in their usual evening abode.

"Catherine…" Henry called as he entered, but that was all that he got out before be took notice of the alterations that she had made to her ladies attire for the evening.

"Yes Henry." Catherine reveled in her victory for a moment feeling very smug at the initial success of her plan.

Henry knew better than to pull a stunt like he had tonight. She was not a woman who took embarrassment lightly, especially not in public. While Henry might think all things an amusing game, she did not.

"Is there a problem Henry?"

"Your ladies are, they don't, I mean they are…"

"Yes Henry I asked them to attend us with their upper assets presented and a mask of their choosing. Their choices are quite apropos, don't you think husband? Huntresses, every one."

"These are after all some of my best flyers and periodically I have them undergo an inspection so that I can be sure to assign them correctly based on their attributes."

"Catherine how can you, I mean I don't want to…"

"Having some trouble there Henry?" she asked with a single eyebrow quirked, peering back at him through her vanity mirror. "What was it that you said earlier, 'I wanted to stake my claim on you, your heart is mine and I want all here tonight to know that.' Well my ladies have been very well trained to encourage men to indulge in the rather primitive nature that you were accusing the Scots of and in response, unabashedly displaying tonight. A nature which is not given to a singular affection or fidelity. You have asked how you might prove your intentions to me, so prove it, if you can keep your eyes from straying…"

"Catherine, how can you possibly expect me to…" he couldn't even come up with a proper end to his statement with her ladies presented as they were.

"Oh come now Henry, with the sexual appetite of a lion surely you are an expert at not only satisfying desire, but also at the application of delaying gratification. Try thinking of something else, or else admit that you were wrong tonight to mark me as you did and admit defeat."

"Catherine I can't even," from the time he realized the changes in her ladies attire, he had taken to staring at the ceiling and was making quite a spectacle of himself. Catherine was beginning to feel avenged for his little power play earlier. Beginning to…

"Henry look at me." she requested, waiting until his eyes had found hers before she continued.

"Henry," she called again.

He had such a pained expression on his face, she almost called the whole thing off, but she wanted to make sure that he never did anything like that again.

"Henry my love, look at me," she tried once more, her voice tinged with a slightly softer edge.

Slowly he turned his body fully in line with her voice before slowly lowering his head enough to find her. He then raised his head again to literally block out the images of her Ladies and walked over to her before daring to lower it again.

"Catherine I love you and I want only you but I can't do this, I have no idea, please have mercy on me."

"Mmmmmm close Henry, you are almost there but I still haven't heard what I want, what precisely is it that you need from me."

"Catherine,"

"Say it Henry, what do you need from me."

"I need help."

As the words she was waiting for finally made it out of his throat, words so strangled that she was surprised that they made it out with any form of discernible articulation. Leaving him to his misery for just a beat longer, she help up a blindfold, saying nothing more.

Henry grabbed the cloth out of her hand and donned it so fast, that his hands were little more than a blur.

Smiling with the satisfaction of well executed revenge, Catherine waited to see what he would do next. He was still fully clothed and now blindfolded.

He was completely at her mercy.


	15. Catherine de Medici in Residenza

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Henry hadn't moved.

Catherine prolonged he torture for a little while longer, leaving him standing there while she finished getting ready for bed, periodically alerting him to her presence with a light touch here or calling to him with an inquiry.

Eventually she returned to him, first laying his nightwear on her bed and then coming up behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders. She had already dismissed her ladies and now guided him to sit at her vanity then hugged him from behind speaking directly into his ear. "Now Henry, is there anything else you wanted to say to me before we retire for the evening?"

"I am sorry Catherine, I truly am," he responded, both truly penitent and now truly becoming increasingly agitated as Catherine was now pressed fully along his back.

"Sorry for what Henry?"

"For forcing you to display yourself with such a mark tonight.I should have handled my jealousy better."

Waiting to hear his breath hitch Catherine pulled away suddenly and decided on a course of action. Henry had made no move to remove the blindfold and give in to the temptation of observing her ladies, nor had he made any further requests or complaints about her treatment of him, and had apologized without protest.

"Who am I Henry?"

Not quite sure where the question was leading, Henry's head turned at an angle before he answered in a way he hoped would be safe. "You are Catherine de Medici, Queen of France."

"Anything else Henry?"

"You are my beloved wife, and the mother of my children."

While he was speaking she had moved around in front of him, braced her hands lightly on his shoulder and slowly lowered herself into his lap. Allowing her fingers to wander on his chest she continued, "Am I your property Henry?"

"Not in any way that matters Catherine."

His carefully worded answer pleased her and she continued, "Are you my husband Henry…mine and mine alone?"

"For as long as you will have me Catherine."

Grinning at his statement she lightly grasped the laces holding his shirt together and pulled them apart carefully. Opening his shirt she found her intended destination and smoothed her fingers over it before she began to kiss him just below his ear. At first his whole body tensed at the sudden contact, but as her ministrations continued he began to relax. She made her way down his neck and across his chest, stopping just above his heart as he had. Then she marked him in the same way that he had marked her.

By this point his arms had come around her, unable to prevent himself from touching her when she was right there and clearly no longer maintaining the physical boundaries she had yet to suggest she was willing to cross until now. He let her continue without another word and then sighed as she finished her intended task and moved upward, kissing him full on the lips.

His lack of sight only heightened his senses and by now he was nearly on fire for the vixen seated in his lap.

She was utterly bewitching tonight, and he was not complaining.

When she finally pulled away, she stared at him for a minute before lifting her hands to remove the blindfold. With the lighting already low, it did not take him long to adjust to the sudden flash of light. Staring deeply into his eyes, she was pleased by how dark his irises had become.

He wanted her.

Deciding to take control once more, she moved toward him and again kissed him, this time allowing her arms to circle around his neck loosely and draw nearer to him than she had chosen to yet since this had begun. He responded enthusiastically encouraged by her clear expression of affection. She wasn't holding back and he certainly had no desire to either.

Eventually though, she pulled back she watched him fight to regain his senses.

She knew what he wanted, but she needed to see for certain that he could exercise self control when it came to his desires.

"Do you love me husband?"

"More than life itself my beautiful wife."

"Than show me Henry…hold me tonight, and do nothing more," she challenged him.

"Without argument Catherine, I will do anything you wish."

Rising from her seat she indicated toward the bed, "your clothes are set out for you, you may join me when you are ready."

He did as she asked, taking a little extra time so that he would be…presentable.

When he finally made it to bed, she was already settled under the covers though she was in no way asleep.

Henry crawled in and was about to ask what she wanted of him when she reached out for his hand and drew him closer. She settled his hand over her waist and snuggled back into the curve of his body.

"Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Caterina," he said, stroking her abdomen a few times before embracing her just a little tighter and trying to relax into sleep.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine woke to an empty bed.

Sighing, she figured that she had pushed too hard tonight and held off in…other endeavors for too long. Now he had found someone else to fulfill his desires and had gone in the quiet of the night to so.

She hated when she was proven right, especially when it came to Henry. Tired of this ending in a confrontation she resolved to just lick her woulds in private and take a walk in the event that he returned here. She wasn't sure he would but did not want to be here if he did. Instead she would spend the rest of the night with the children and hope that he would gracefully bow out of her life in every other way as well. She was therefore suitably startled when she looked up to see Henry still in her room. He was standing and staring out the window, though she couldn't see what is was from her current vantage point.

It was unusual for him to have so much trouble sleeping that he would leave the bed. In fact the last time he had such trouble, he had no qualms waking her to…assist him. It surprised her that he hadn't done that tonight.

As she was already dressed she moved to him approach him in favor of the door.

"Henry, are you alright?"

She moved to caress his arm with her hand, but his hand caught hers mid air.

So, not solely contemplative then, contrary to his appearance.

"Catherine, you should return to bed."

"Henry, what…?"

A pregnant pause settled between them while Henry decided how to answer. "As little as you may think of my self control at times, it had never been my intention to force you into anything you are not ready for. However, in my current…state, I can make no guarantees."

Pulling away, Catherine paused for a moment. He was…for her? The admission took her aback.

It had been clear from the beginning that his intention was to restore all aspects of their marital relationship. It may have started as a game for him, but he had given up that aspect of it some time ago and instead dedicated his energy to restoring her trust and not just catering to his own amusement. For her though it was at that point when the game to a degree had begun, to see how far she could push him before, well…

She did miss the intimacy that they had once shared, the freedom to give in to her desire for her husband at will, at least most of the time, so what was holding her back?

He had proven himself faithful, even through her slightly unreasonable test tonight. Was it her pride, or self doubt? Was it perhaps retaliation for her many years forced abstinence? To some degree it was probably all of the above. She certainly had ample reasons for holding back and only a few for giving in to such a request.

And there it was, the truth behind it all. She had the power to bend this man to her will, for once to be the author of her own fate, and she was holding onto it so tightly that it was practically strangling Henry.

Then again she could be misreading his intentions, he could just be needing to…express his impulses, he had never been all that picky.

Shaking herself from her wandering thoughts Catherine decided that the time for thinking, or rather overthinking was long past. Reaching up, she brushed her hand along Henry's cheek and turned it to meet her gaze. What she saw there both scared and excited her, her husband, her very handsome very passionate husband wanted her.

"Henry…"

But she was never able to finish her statement as he moved with lightening speed, crushing her body against the stone wall. His lips crashing over hers like a heavy spring rain, is hands holding her firmly in place, demanding and possessive but not constraining. This was no impulse. This was wanting like she hadn't felt from him in years.

Eventually he forced himself back from her, leaving both of them gasping for breath.

"Do not try me Catherine. I will give you as much latitude as you require to wholly return to me, believe me I will wait. But if you do not let me be I will remind you so vividly of how well matched we are in our passions that these very walls will be ringing with the sound. I will claim you as my wife and you will remember of what exactly it means to call me husband.

With hardly a moment of hesitation she answered him back. "Then be my husband Henry, and let me be your wife."

He looked at her skeptically, but she placed her hand gracefully on his chest and smiled up at him, her look distant but sure. "Make me yours Henry."

-/-/-/-/-

The next morning Catherine woke to her husband staring at her unabashedly.

"You never fail to amaze me Catherine…you are passion personified."

Smiling at the compliment, she was about to respond when he leaned over and kissed the words right off her lips.

When he finally pulled back for air she was almost left unable to string more than a complete thought together, and yet…"So is this our kiss for the day?" She managed to get it out still panting for breath.

In response, Henry flopped on his back and chuckled heartily.

"I certainly hope not, my love, or at least not our only one." To punctuate his words he searched the covers for her nearest hand, clasped it gently and brought it to his lips.

"I could spend all day kissing you, and it would never be enough."

"Yes, well if you did that your advisors would certainly protest…too enamored by your black hearted, peasant born Medici wife. How silly of you."

Gathering her to himself he hummed at her unfortunately astute observation. "Then I am a fool. For no mistress, no lover, no vixen could ever compare to the desirable, the honorable, the regal beauty that is my Italian bride. It is I that is lucky, and if they can't see that then it is their loss."

"Well aren't you just the charmer this morning," she intoned taking her hand back and peering down at him, after propping herself up on one elbow.

Turing his head so he could look at her directly he responded. "Only because I can't help myself. My Queen, my love, my life."

"Mmmmm." she hummed, "Is there a particular reason you are indulging me in such flattery or are you simply…" but her words were cut off with a squeak as Henry reached over and began ticking her.

"I'm sorry love, what was that you were saying? I couldn't quite hear you through the nonsense that was coming out of your mouth." As she began to get more violent Henry moved over her and pinned her bodily down with his legs but kept up his assault.

"Henry…stop…please I…"

"You will have to be more specific than that darling, is there something I can help you with or do you just plan on speaking nonsense all day?"

"I'm going to…kill you Henry."

"More coherent this time, but still not sufficient my love."

Reaching one arm out as decisively as possible, she grabbed him by the back of his neck and once secured, reached up to link her other hand, pulling him down for a searing kiss. When he began to respond she surprised him by flipping them so that she was fully in control, his own personal goddess entreating him like a creature from one of his favorite myths.

For the thousandth time he was reminded of just how lucky he really was.


	16. Kiss and Don't Tell

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine was never going to speak to him again.

He had checked over the balcony several times and even smacked himself once to make sure he wasn't stuck in some horrible nightmare.

The woman in question had been pursuing him all night and had even gone so far as to convince his guards to let her into his rooms so that she could 'present herself properly'. When she had continued to pursue him by backing him out to his balcony, he had misjudged how insistent she might be, had moved too quickly. As a result she took a nose dive off of the balcony, and to her death.

Now he would have to go beg Catherine for her help and hope that she believed him.

He was dead, and she would never speak to him again.

-/-/-/-/-

"Majesty," hedged Charlotte.

"Yes Charlotte, what is it."

"There has been an incident, involving King Henry."

Looking up from her papers, Catherine began to get impatient and so she indicated for Charlotte to continue.

"The woman that was pursuing the King tonight only became more insistent as the evening went on and it would appear that she snuck into his, your bedchambers."

Closing her eyes Catherine prayed that this was not going in the direction that historically it would have without question. "And…"

"Well Majesty, I can tell you that he was not pleased to see her and that he repeatedly asked her to leave, and after several refusals, there was only silence."

"Silence."

"Silence as in, not a single discernible sound. Her propositions and his protests simply ceased and there was no further indications of any activity whatsoever."

"Very well Charlotte, you may go."

Bracing her head in her hands, Catherine could not wait to hear his explanation for this one.

-/-/-/-/-

Henry found her there not long after. She had sufficiently composed herself, at least on the outside. She had in fact been staring at the same papers for the last ten minutes, waiting for him to appear, but he certainly didn't need to know that.

Henry came in looking distracted but with long sure strides.

Catherine dismissed the ladies that had been attending her in deference to Henry's agitated state.

Feigning indifference, she tried to wait for him to say something but he was apparently so distressed that he couldn't bring himself to say anything at all.

"Yes Henry, what is it?"

"I, I need to…I have something to say to you, but you must promise to listen to everything I have to say."

Nodding her head once, Catherine prepared herself to hear whatever he had planned. Charlotte had said that she did not hear what she would expect for a return to his indiscretions. For now she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

His renewed commitment aside, historically when they had shared something as intense as they did last night he did not stray right away. Sometimes his interest even lasted for several weeks before finding his next conquest.

She would do this, she would give him time to explain, and then she would decide.

-/-/-/-/-

Henry had blown in like a hurricane, and now was revving himself up like a tornado, silently pacing back and forth.

At least he seemed bothered by whatever had happened. Henry was a bundle of energy all the time, but was only this inarticulate when he was worried or angry. Clearly whatever had happened has not pleased him, whether because he felt guilty or he had not intended whatever the end result was to happen as it had.

Catherine took a deep breath, both in relief and to brace herself in dealing with her live-wire of a husband.

"Henry you came in to tall me something. Would you kindly stop pacing and just say it?"

He paused for a moment and turned to look at her before continuing his pacing.

"Catherine I, I didn't want…"

Finally he stopped and turned to face her with a look of utter fear on his face.

"I need your help Catherine."

"Yes I gathered as much Henry, what do yo need my help with?"

Opening and closing his mouth several times he quickly strode over to her and knelt before her gripping both hands in his own and looking up at her pleadingly.

"Catherine I need to you listen, and to let me finish before you react. I promise to explain everything but I need you to stay calm and hear me out first."

Her husband's worry for what she might think softened her demeanor even more and Catherine drew him up and over to her chaise. She guided him to sit with her and simply stated, "I will listen Henry, tell me."

"Do you remember the woman who was insistently seeking my attention earlier this evening?"

"Yes Henry, I remember."

"Well she continued in her pursuit after the banquet was over and convinced my guards to let her into my room."

Nodding her head in answer Catherine had been expecting some of this, but old fears still bubbled near the surface and she couldn't trust her voice to convincingly relay the state of calm that she was fighting so hard to maintain.

"She eventually began to physically pursue me and backed be into the balcony where she…"

"Pressed into you and kissed you so that you couldn't help but respond?" Catherine replied, hoping to either agitate him to the point of just getting the rest of the story out of him as quickly as possible, or to relieve him from the burden he felt to soften the blow of whatever indiscretion he may have trespassed in the face of such temptation.

"No! She pressed too hard and too quickly, and as I stepped out of her path she fell off of the balcony, to her death."

Mouth agape, Catherine couldn't quite believe her ears.

This she had not ben expecting, but it made more sense based on what her ladies had already reported. The woman had literally been silenced, permanently.

"I don't know what to do Catherine, and I didn't want to hide this from you but honestly, I did nothing to encourage this, nor was it my desire to have her pursuing me!"

"Henry," she called to try and calm him, "I believe you."

Her simple acceptance led to several moments of confusion, followed by disbelief, followed by utter relief. When he had finally recovered from the sheer shock he practically lunged forward in his haste to hug her for not totally dismissing his plea and his depiction of the events.

Surprised by the swiftness of his action, but glad that it added to the weight of his tale, Catherine gently wound her arms around him, resting one at the base of his skull to gently press his head into her shoulder.

Giving him a moment to compose himself, Catherine eventually pulled away and asked. "Henry, what do you plan to do about this?"

"I don't know Catherine, I have never been good at taking care of these sorts of things….help me?"

"I will Henry, but isn't this the sort of thing that your advisors are here for?"

"I can't trust them! You know that most of them have been given their positions because of their families or for what they give to the realm. They could easily use this as leverage against me and they already have too much of that to begin with."

Humming in response she squeezed his hand, "All right I…"

"And no one else just know, no servants, no…"

"I would like to at least bring Nostradamus in for this. Do you realize how much it will take to move a body Henry? Besides I have enough leverage on him that he will not say a word. Trust me."

Grimacing, he answered, "Fine, but only him."

Nodding her head, she stood, still holding one hand and began to move towards the door. "Well then lets get to it, show me where she fell."

-/-/-/-/-

What a mess.

Blood and bits everywhere. Catherine didn't think they could have gotten everything cleaned and tidied without the help of the Seer. And then they had to move the body, which as Catherine had predicted was quite a task.

As they were doing their best to be discreet, Nostradamus would return to try and remove the rest of the stain once they had the body moved to the room of it's former occupant. In the mean time though he was accompanying the King and Queen to aid in the passage of the former Courtier through the halls with Catherine serving as their lookout.

Catherine, of course, was right about moving the body. Henry had unceremoniously dropped the body midway through transport glaring at Catherine murderously as she was not helping to carry the body at all.

"I'm not the one who couldn't handle an overzealous guest Henry. Allowing her to back you right into the balcony, really?"

"Should I have given into her request instead Catherine?"

Her only response was a sour frown and narrowing of her eyes.

Nostradamus wisely interrupted the interaction by interrupting, "Shall we continue in our progress Majesties in order to avoid discovery?"

They may be able to get out of the foot of justice and suspicion without more more than a look and a well placed bribe, but one such as himself…he would rather not have to worry about such an unfortunate turn of events.

Both huffing at the same time, Catherine looked away while Henry prepared to once again take up his burden.

This was going to be a long night.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine and Henry were trying to agree on what to write for the suicide note.

Or rather Catherine was trying to write something reasonable while at the same time trying reign Henry in from the unrealistic nonsense that he was coming up with.

Unrequited lust, really?

Then again, it was her husband she was talking or rather think about.

A particularly outlandish suggestion he made earned him a chuckle and lighthearted glance until she realized that he wasn't joking.

"Oh you were serious…"

That earned her a glare.

"Well then you write it!" he finally exclaimed, throwing up his hands and conceding defeat.

Grinning she filled in the note with a story cultivated with the expert finesse she had honed over the years. She was equally pleased and disappointed that he had been so impressed. She had by default become an expert at cleaning up his messes, though this may well have been the first time he truly acknowledged her expertise in this manner.

Sitting back and reviewing her work she smiled, pleased at another job well done despite the circumstances and placed it on the backboard of the bed.

"You never cease to amaze me Catherine."

Smiling and humming to herself she chose not to answer, but gladly accepted the compliment.

"Now we've only to toss her out there and leave without being noticed."

"Are you ready," hedged Henry.

"Ready as ever, lets get this over with."

Henry primarily carried her the short distance to the window with Catherine supporting the now fully weighted head, well partial head anyway.

Once she was over Henry stood there for a moment panting while Catherine looked down at the body.

Eventually the both returned their attention to each other and Henry inquired, "shall we?"

"Mmmmm."

Motioning her forward, they were about to walk into the hallway when Henry heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Catherine!" Henry called as loudly as he dared. When she didn't immediately hear him, he reached out to grab her arm and when she began to yelp he spun her around and planted a well aimed kiss on her lips.

Pulling back she glared at him. "Really Henry, in here of all places?"

"There was someone out there! Didn't you hear?"

"No I didn't Henry."

"Well there was I assure you I wouldn't…Catherine do the passageways connect to this room?"

"Henry what?"

"Well if we go through the passageways than we won't be discovered will we?" Internally smiling he continued, "Who has the brilliant idea now?"

Smirking at his confidence, Catherine cupped his chin and smiled indulgently. "As brilliant an idea as that is neither of us know the passageways well enough to traverse them adequately, however…"

She cut off for a moment, amused by her idea and knowing that he would very much like it.

"I have a better idea. We will go back through the hallways, but if we are caught we will simply divert the attention of whomever we may come across by causing a bit of distraction on their part.

"And how are we to do that Catherine, we have nothing with us to…"

Grabbing his shirt and pulling him toward her she showed him exactly what she meant, and he didn't object in the least.

By the time they got back to his rooms they were both holding back such a fit of tears and laughter that they barely stumbled over to his bed before collapsing face up.

It had been so long since they had worked together like that that it was a thrill, on top of the adrenaline of trying not to get caught. In fact the body had been discovered mid way through their journey, and due to their…plan of action, a very embarrassed guard had come to them to report said incident mid way through their journey.

They were quite the team, and always better together than apart.


	17. Of Pearls, and Hearts, and Rings

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Henry had called Catherine to a meeting in the Castle chapel. He couldn't be moving up Mary and Bash's wedding could he?

When she was nearly there Catherine was met by Mary and her ladies with a few of her own, set back a few paces. "Catherine I have a request from King Henry before you finish your journey, if you would come this way," she asked, indicated one of the back rooms adjoining the chapel.

Nodding she followed Mary in but stopped in her tracks as soon as she entered the room in question.

Displayed in the center of the room was her wedding dress, well most of it anyway.

She did notice that several parts had been altered in a more flattering fashion than it was originally designed. Her family tended toward more traditional fashions whereas Catherine preferred more modern styles, but but otherwise it was the same dress she had worn nearly…no precisely 25 years ago. What she couldn't quite figure out was why.

Why was it here, why had Henry…

Did he want? No that was far too sentimental. They were wed, and that's all that was needed.

She was being a fool.

"Catherine," Mary called from farther in the room.

Returning her attention to the young Queen, Catherine internally scolded herself and halted her wandering thoughts.

Sentimental indeed.

Setting her chin and walking toward Mary she waited for her to relay Henry's request.

Already a little miffed at Henry's decision to make alterations to her dress without her permission on top of her now precarious emotions she focused her annoyance into a calm indifference and prepared to face whatever Mary had to say.

Holding out a folded paper, Mary began to explain, "King Henry asked me to bring you in here and give this to you. My Ladies, your Ladies and I will be waiting for you over there and at your disposal and awaiting your answer."

Curious at the somewhat vague response, Catherine took the paper and walked to the nearest window to read what was inside.

'To My Dearest Catherine,

You are my light on darkest of days, my Italian jewel.

I have been astounded in the last several weeks with how you have chosen to accept me back, to give me another chance despite my poor choices, and I am forever grateful.

I know that you do not like grand gestures or public displays but I would like to profess my renewed commitment to you in front of those that matter to us most. I have commissioned that a duplicate of you wedding dress be made under Mary and your Ladies guidance to ensure that it is not only valuable in sentimentality but also of a most flattering design. I remember you once complaining of your family's preference for tradition over fashion and thought that a few changes might be in order from the original piece.'

Catherine's hand had made it over her heart by this point and she sat down in the nearest chair to steady her legs.

It was moments like this that made her fall just a little more in love with her husband.

'I have not been a good husband or father, but I intended for that to change permanently. Allow me to have those that matter to us bear witness to this intention.

Be my bride once again, my beautiful, intelligent, darling Italian bride.

Allow me to remind you of how our love story began.

Cara mia, amore mio, la mia vita.

I eagerly await your answer.

All my love,

Henri'

With tears rimming her eyes, Catherine laid the letter in her lap and took a moment to compose herself.

They hadn't exactly discussed if and what they would tell the children. Up until now most of their more personal interactions had been very private as Catherine had not wanted to get their hopes up.

Mary, Francis, and Bash knew more than the rest. Claude, well she seemed to have her mother's pension for gathering her own sources and was becoming more and more well informed as she continued to learn of the intricacies of court. Catherine was both terrified and incredibly proud of the daughter she had spent the least amount of time with.

"Catherine?" Mary hedged after a few minutes.

Closing her eyes, Catherine took a calming breath before answering, "I will require your assistance in a moment Mary, you may send my Ladies for what they will need to refresh me in the meantime."

"It has already been done. May I send word to King Henry that we will be joining him shortly?"

Chuckling at Mary's words, Catherine answered. "You may tell my husband that he can expect me when I am ready. And though his presumption is appalling, that this time I will let it slide."

Grinning at the eternal fire that seemed to burn within the feisty Queen, Mary sent Greer to deliver the message. Kenna had been well and truly cut off from any interaction or attentions in as far as the King was concerned but Mary didn't want to poke any bears that needn't be. Lola had been notably uncomfortable around Francis since returning and though Mary noticed, she said nothing. She didn't know why, but didn't want to be the cause for any continued awkwardness between the two.

By the time she sent Greer on her way Catherine had made her way to the gown displayed in the middle of the room and was inspecting it closely.

"If you would like any further alternation Catherine, Henry also called for a seamstress to be made available to you."

"Thank you Mary, but your collective efforts have been successful, it is quite stunning."

Grinning from ear to ear, Mary led Catherine over to her vanity which had been brought down for this very reason and guided her to sit down. "Now how shall we style your hair?

-/-/-/-/-

Corset drawn just a bit too tight.

Hair fluffed and tamed.

Makeup retouched to perfection.

Catherine paused the process of getting ready to more closely admire her gown before she was laced into it. Her hair would skim the top of the dress with a few loose tendrils framing her face and the top woven into intricately interlacing braids, but much of it would be shaped and left relatively free and cascading in ringlets down her back.

She knew that Henry liked it when she left her hair down.

The bodice of the dress had a solid neckline which was a curved and scalloped at a modest height, stretched across and just hugging her shoulders. Her arms and much of her chest were covered with an intricate but lightly patterned lace, also with scalloped edges, which skimmed the curve of her shoulders and stretched across her collar bones.

The lacework continued down the length of the dress and created a slight train at the back. There was heavier lacework at her waist which accentuated her narrow middle and well shaped hips. The color of the dress was off white while the lace on the skirt was a pure white with embroidered gold and accents of a deep red. The bodice on the other hand was void of the red embroidery except to edge the scalloped neckline which then travelled down her arm like a vine woven into the pattern of the lace.

The sleeves ended with a gracefully flowing edge which were accented by a repeating pattern of pearls. The waistline the neckline and bottom edge work of the skirt were also accented in a similar fashion. The veil was a plain two layered sheer which was edged with lace from the dress and accented with rose and white pearl. The veil was worn fully set to the back as this was only a vow renewal and not the original ceremony. This way the full effect of the veil would be viewed throughout the ceremony.

Her pink pearl crown was used, but the back had been thread into her hair and an overlay of threadlike gold had been added around the front of the crown to fill it out into a majestically tiered look, The necklace was of a simpler and miniaturized design compared to the gold design of the crown, but with ruby's lining the bottom edge of the piece and a pearl at the very bottom of every downward peak.

Catherine also made a point of wearing only three rings, her engagement, wedding, and signet ring on her fingers which happened to compliment the rest of her ensemble nicely.

Finally finished, Catherine took one last look in the mirror before she sent Mary out to inform the rest of the family that she was ready. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to repeat an event which had brought her both incredible joy and pain.

But this was a new day, symbolically and otherwise. She and Henry had both committed to making a new start, and this was just on outward symbol that they would use to show those closest to them of that intention. The celebration later was more about wining and dining the Nobility, with the occasions of their anniversary a convenient aside.

Turning to the sound of the door opening, she was met by the sight of Francis who would be walking her down the isle before taking his place next to his Father. Henry must have contacted him to do this for her as he knew that Francis had been keeping her up to date on his travels. Nearly overwhelmed by his sudden appearance, she paused a moment before striding forward and taking his arm.

Their reunion had not only affected the two of them, but all of their children and those that would soon join their ranks.

Taking Francis's arm she gladly allowed him to lead her into the Chapel.


	18. The Dream that was no Longer a Fairytale

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The ceremony was simple and the guests few. It was perfect for the two of them.

Normally their every move was so public, so much like a performance that it was nice to have this moment to themselves.

There would be a celebration later for all of Court, but not now. Now was for the people behind the mask who became invisible in the public light thanks to their position. The price of ruling the Kingdom was that their individuality and privacy became moot, it was one of the reasons that Catherine and Henry had grown apart over the years. Their own feelings forced into the background, a casualty of the job as they soldiered on. Of willing killing off a little more of themselves each day.

Catherine had not been wrong in her assessment all those weeks ago.

After sharing a light meal with the attending guests before joining the main festivities, Henry gently gathered Catherine around the waist and led her aside for a moment alone.

"You look beautiful Catherine."

"This was very thoughtful Henry, thank you for all of this."

Circling his other arm around her waist, Henry gently turned her so that she was fully facing him. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to make up for the last twenty years Catherine. I know that neither of us are under any illusions of what our life as ruling monarchs may bring but I will do better. I will be the husband I should be."

Placing her her hand over his heart she answered. "Your intentions are admirable Henry, but I don't need promises, I only need you. Show my heart is safe in your hands, be by my side and I will forever be yours."

Cupping her cheek with one hand, Henry smiled down at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She was so caught up in the moment that she responded, forgetting that their children were just a few paces away. Francis and Claude had tried to divert them but the moment the younger ones saw their parents' embrace they argued insistently with their older sibling and eventually rushed over to the couple.

Feeling their children surround them broke the moment but the King and Queen only smiled, eyes still locked as their family was in so many ways finally whole again.

Henry and Catherine disentangled themselves from the grasping hands of their children and reminded them that it was time to join the main celebrations.

Claude came over first to assist Catherine with removing her veil, to which Catherine nodded and allowed Claude to remove the piece herself. Soon after Francis came over to gather them all and set them in order as the family would be walking in together, paired off in age order with Francis and Claude coming in directly behind their parents.

Once settled, Henry took Catherine by the hand and led her out through the door.

The Valois Dynasty would not be conquered by time, unrest, or family discord. They were unified and whole.

Catherine and Henry could not have been happier.

-/-/-/-/-

The celebration was in full swing. Although a majority of the attendees had no idea what had taken place to truly set the festivities into motion, they were enjoying themselves all the same.

Henry had excused himself to dance with little Madeline so Catherine was on her own for the moment. She took the opportunity to take everything in and decided that the night had gone well enough that she could consider the possibility that for once in her life, she could be, perhaps for just a short time, happy.

Nostradamus made his way over and stood next to her for a moment without saying a word. Her dear friend had been a constant despite her short temper and the hills and valleys of their friendship, well partial friendship anyway. She probably threatened his beheading a few too many times for him to truly consider her a friend, but he was as close as she usually got to a companion of any sort.

"Your Majesty," he began finally, "I have something important to tell you, although I fear that you may not be pleased with me for it."

Humming, she answered him. "Could any threat I make be any worse than others I have already made?"

Instead of answering, he continued. "The visions that I had been getting indicating Mary's connection with Francis's death. Since Clarissa's passing, they have stopped. As your life was no longer in imminent danger I wanted to be sure, but now I am. I now believe that Mary and Francis can be wed, and still lead long and happy lives far beyond their union.

Catherine didn't move.

Running through what Nostradamus had said in her mind once more, she wanted to assure herself that she had heard what she thought she had.

If the prophesy had reversed then Francis and Mary could be wed, she and Henry were already back on better terms but the future of France was still in question. This would remove the question.

Was it possible that she could have everything she wanted?

A husband that was both attentive and loved her.

A son, several in fact, who were being groomed for the throne.

A daughter-in-law who may be able to unite not two, but three countries in Europe.

"Are you sure," she finally said, her jaw working to lightly grid her teeth in an attempt to keep herself calm.

"As I have said in the past it is not a science, but I am as sure as I can be Majesty."

Happiness to her always seemed nothing more than a fantasy. One whose possibility only brought more pain, more sorrow in the possibility of attainment. But for the first time she saw just a glimmer of hope, of one day that soon even she might be given the possibility of happiness.

She looked over at Henry, who had been caught up by a Noble seeking his 'advice.' He smiled at her then, a genuine smile of affection and of longing all rolled into one. Her heart skipped a beat and for a moment, just a moment, she could believe.

"Thank you Nostradamus," she spoke, distracted by her current train of thought, her eyes never leaving her husband's.

Walking over to him, Henry received her into his embrace and placed his arm possessively around her waist. Regardless of what the future held, Catherine could be content with what she had now.

Wishing never got anyone anywhere except to the bottom of a wine bottle.

Perhaps happiness was possible, or more specifically the happiness that came with some sort of long term commitment. In the meantime she would be content with where she was, and keep an open heart to the possibility of a future that did not exclusively carry hurt and pain.

Perhaps that for her was happiness.

Perhaps happiness had found her after all.


End file.
